El regreso
by Ann.SxS
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si algo que deseas, de repente sucediera? ¿como reaccionarias? pues esto fue lo que le paso a Sakura/ regresa Sasuke-kun/ ¿No eran ellos los que esperaban el regreso del gran Uchiha Sasuke?/ Esto sera interesante... pensó el equipo Taka.
1. Capitulo 1

Hola chicos aquí les dejo esta historia, aun no se cuantos capítulos serán

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen si no ya hubieran pequeños niños de cabellos azabaches corriendo por allí XD

Disfruten la historia!

...

_Mañana soleada… significa que todos en la aldea saldrán a pasear… todos menos yo._

_No tengo ánimos para salir, solo me la paso en mi recamara mirando su foto y esperando su regreso. Se supone que debería regresar desde hace tiempo ya que al fin termino su ansiada venganza. Todos se encuentran felices en la aldea, Naruto y Hinata por fin están juntos, Ino y Sai también, hasta Neji y Tenten salen juntos y todos suponen que dentro de poco anunciaran su noviazgo. Yo lo único que sé que hare será esperar su regreso… regresa Sasuke-kun._

-Ya está lista – susurra una chica pelirosada dejando un pequeño libro sobre su mesita - que buena idea la de Ino-cerda "Anota todo tú día en este libro, te ayudara"- se levanta de su cama- ahora a entrenar, Naruto me debe de estar esperando- y sale de su casa rumbo al campo de entrenamiento.

...

Mientras en el despacho de Tsunade se encontraban 4 personas hablando de un asunto muy importante:

-Está bien- comenzaba la hokage viéndolos atenta- así que quieres regresar-pregunta al líder del grupo, un chico de cabello azabache y tez blanca- Si- es lo único que contesta este chico.

-Bueno ya que me dieron sus razones- dice la hokage y traga saliva- se quedaran- se dirige a Shizune - Llama a Naruto y a Sakura- Shizune solo asiente y se va.

-Es hora de que te vean ¿no? - le pregunta la hokage al chico- será muy difícil que te acoples a ellos ahora.

-Hmp- solo murmura el chico arrogantemente- seguramente el dobe se lanza a llorar al igual que la molestia – sonríe arrogantemente haciendo una pausa- después de todo ¿No eran ellos los que esperaban el regreso del gran Uchiha Sasuke?-se burlaba el chico a lo que el resto de su equipo lo miro sorprendido, después de todo era el chico más frio que hayan conocido.

Esto será interesante pensaron los chicos Taka.

...

Mientras que una Sakura ajena a todo ese asunto llegaba al campo de entrenamiento, creyendo que su rubio amigo ya estaría allí.

-Valla aun no llega- susurra al no ver al chico por ninguna parte- ¿Dónde se habrá metido?- se preguntaba la chica viendo al cielo- seguramente está despidiéndose de Hinata – sonríe- se merece estar con ella.

-¡Sakura-chan!- un grito la saco de sus pensamientos, era su amigo Naruto- ¿Naruto? ¿Qué pasa?-pregunta a lo que el rubio responde-Tsunade nos llama ¡Vamos!- dice jalando de la mano a la pobre chica.

En cuanto llegaron al despacho se llevaron una gran sorpresa…

-Vieja ¿Qué… - exclama un rubio azotando la puerta pero al entrar al despacho queda en shock-pasa?-completa la frase inconscientemente.

- ¿Naruto? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Porque…?- comienza Sakura entrando al despacho mirando hacia la dirección donde su rubio amigo señalaba quedándose atónita- Sasuke –susurraba muy sorprendida… era él.

...

Espero que les guste el capitulo

¿Reviews para esta novata escritora?


	2. Capitulo 2

Hola chicos! .. aquí esta el nuevo capitulo de el regreso :)

Espero que les guste :D

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, si fuera por mi la historia seria muy diferente :)

Nos leemos!

_"pensamientos"_

... cambio de escena

...

- ¿Naruto? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Porque…?- comienza Sakura entrando al despacho mirando hacia la dirección donde su rubio amigo señalaba quedándose atónita- Sasuke –susurraba muy sorprendida… era él.

...

-Chicos- comenzaba la hokage al ver que ni el rubio ni la pelirosada reaccionaban- como ven Sasuke Uchiha ha vuelto a la aldea-traga saliva- volvió con su equipo ¿alguna objeción?- al ver que nadie opina continua- muy bien serán de nuevo el equipo 7-sonrie.

- ¡TEME! - grita un rubio abrazando a Sasuke a lo que el chico reacciona sacándoselo de encima.

-Sigues igual de anormal- sonríe arrogante y voltea con Sakura- hola Sakura- decía ignorando por completo la mirada asesina de un rubio.

-Bienvenido- dice fríamente la chica dejando a un Sasuke atónito- hmp, molesta- se limita a decir el chico haciendo que Sakura se enoje - gracias no tienes un apodo mejor ese no me daña_ "mentirosa, si te daña y mucho"- _le contesta dejando sorprendidos a todos los de allí incluyendo a Sasuke a lo que este recuperándose fácilmente de la impresión contesta:

-Hmp eres más molesta que antes- el Uchiha no se quedaba atrás- y tú eres igual o más amargado que antes, sabe que Tsunade-sama… me voy- se dirige hacia la puerta y voltea a ver al rubio- ahorita me dices todo ¿sí?- a lo que el rubio asiente al ver la mirada de Sakura "_la daño más_" pensó cabizbajo viéndola irse a toda prisa dejando al Uchiha con la palabra en la boca _"molesta"._

-Siguiendo con lo nuestro- dice la hokage viendo a Sasuke- te concedo el permiso de quedarte con la condición que estarás bajo vigilancia ¿de acuerdo?- silencio- Ah y te quedaras con Sakura- dice muy quitada de la pena.

-¡QUE! - grita un chico rubio y una chica con gafas- Tsunade-obachan vio cómo se trataron ahorita ¿no cree que es mala idea?- a lo que solo recibe una mirada amenazante- ya lo dije, se quedara con ella- voltea a ver al pelinegro- tu quédate aquí, esperaremos a Sakura- voltea con los demás –ustedes se pueden ir ya.- a lo que todos salen del despacho.

...

Mientras que la única chica del equipo 7 se encontraba sentada en una banca, en la misma banca donde la había dejado hace años, simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en lo que sentía por él y la manera en que lo trato hace rato.

-Ya no aguanto- susurraba- no dejare que me vuelva a tratar así ¿Es que no cambie? ¿No me volví más fuerte? _"si cambiaste" _la animaba su inner- ya no lo sé- pero es interrumpida en sus pensamientos.

-Sakura Haruno-dice un ambu a lo que ella asiente- la busca Tsunade-sama- y desaparece dejando a una Sakura en camino con la hokage.

...

Entra una pelirrosada al despacho de la hokage llevándose una gran sorpresa…

-¿Qué hace el aquí?- pregunta enojada viendo a un Uchiha sentado frente a ella – hmp como si quisiera verte molesta-sonríe arrogante _"que le pasa ¿Por qué ella no reacciono como el dobe?" _se preguntaba desconcertado.

-Tsunade-sama ¿qué hace el arrogante aquí? – se dirige Sakura a la hokage haciendo caso omiso al pelinegro-hmp molesta ¿crees que me interesa hablarte? ¿Enserio, te crees la gran cosa?- se defendía Sasuke sin pensar dañando más a Sakura.

-Chicos antes de que se maten les diré-hace una pausa- Sasuke se quedara contigo-dice la hokage seria.

-¡Que!- grita Sakura- ¿porque conmigo? ¿No se puede quedar con Naruto- baka?- pedía desesperada.

-No- dice la hokage- se quedaran en tu casa y vivirán "felices" por un tiempo, es una misión-sentencia- ahora largo.- y ve que se van- Solo espero que esto te traiga algo bueno…. Sakura.

...

Mientras que camino hacia su nueva "casa" estaba un pelinegro seguía a una pelirrosada pero se detiene un momento haciendo que la chica se detuviera también.

-Vamos- le ordena la chica pero el pelinegro no se mueve de su lugar y solo la miraba- ¿qué me vez?- le pregunta un poco sonrojada y enojada.

-¿Yo? Nada- dice el azabache saliendo de su trance- ni que estuvieras tan bonita-sonreía arrogante- he visto mejores, ahora vamos- y comenzaba a caminar dejando a una pelirrosa muda _"¿Qué dijo?". _Fue lo único que pensó para caminar lentamente detrás de él.

Sakura estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que el azabache la veía de reojo _"¿Por qué le dije eso?, solo ¿me puse furioso porque no me hace caso?, no, no puede ser eso ¿Qué siento? ¿Porque me siento culpable?... creo que la dañe más_" pensaba cabizbajo notando como habían llegado a la casa- llegamos es lo único que susurra Sakura entrando a la casa.

-Entra-le dice al Uchiha-estás en tu casa, la segunda puerta a la derecha, en el segundo piso será tu cuarto- se dirige a la puerta- ¿A dónde vas?- pregunta curioso el Uchiha- Ni que te interesara- es lo único que se limita a decir la chica para después salir.

"_Creo que si la dañe y… ¿ahora que hare?"_

_..._

_Espero que les haya gustado, pobre Sakura :(, y ese Sasuke que solo actúa sin pensar._

_¿Reviews para esta escritora novata?_


	3. Capitulo 3

Hola! aquí esta el nuevo capitulo de la historia :)

Me alegra mucho que les este gustando, y tengo mas cosillas preparadas pero cuando termine este fic les diré de que se tratara el otro :D

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, si no otra historia seria

Espero que les guste, y ahora si:

!A leer!

.

.

"_Creo que si la dañe y… ¿ahora que haré?"- _piensa el Uchiha al momento en que la pelirosada sale de su casa- no sé porque me comporto así ¿Qué me pasa?- susurra viendo por la ventana para así subir a su recamara para desempacar.

…..

Mientras que cierta chica de cabello rosado caminaba por las solitarias calles de la aldea, se encontraba pensando en cierto chico que se quedaría en su casa por quien sabe cuánto tiempo, le acababa de decir _¿Por qué lo dijo? ¿Enserio piensa eso de mí?_ Es lo único que se preguntaba, hasta que encuentra un lugar en el parque para descansar.

Ignorando por completo lo preocupado que tendría a cierto chico, aunque este, no quisiera admitirlo…

…

-¿Dónde se metió?- se preguntaba cierto chico pelinegro, que a simple vista se notaba preocupado-¿Estará con Naruto?- descarto la idea, el estaría con Hinata-¿Con Ino?, no ella está de misión.- veía su reloj por milésima vez, ya pasaba de medianoche y esa chica molesta aun no llegaba- Ni modo la esperare- sentencia sentándose en el sofá.

Media hora más tarde, entra una Sakura muy tranquila a lo que el chico se levanta para ver "disimuladamente" si se encuentra bien, ya cuando reviso que no tuviera nada anormal a simple vista le hablo con él un poco de enojo.

-Hasta que llegas Sakura ¿dónde estabas?- pregunta aparentando frialdad- estas no son horas de llegar, ¿siempre llegas a estas horas?- termina dejando que la chica se exprese, pero ella no dice nada.

-Sakura ¿me oyes?-silencio-¿Por qué me ignoras?- silencio- eres tan molesta- le dice exasperado a lo que la chica reacciona furiosa.

-¡Yo no soy molesta!- grita- tal vez lo fui hace tiempo pero… ¡ya no!- toma aire- aparte a ti no te interesa lo que yo haga, simplemente no es tu vida.

-Es cierto, no me interesa lo que hagas, por mi haz lo que se te dé la gana _**"la cagaste"- **_toma aire y con aire victorioso dice_**- **_por mi mejor desaparece si quieres, a mí me da igual.-termina sonriendo arrogante, pero al ver a la chica, borra su sonrisa.

-Es cierto- dice cabizbaja- te debería de dar igual, y a mí también no debería de importarme… pero desgraciadamente no es así-voltea a verlo- porque si yo hubiera querido, si yo no te quisiera aquí… aunque Tsunade-sama me obligara, en este momento estarías en la calle buscando un lugar donde poder dormir- termina viéndolo a los ojos con grandes sentimientos encontrados "_no llores, no titubes"-_buenas noches- y sube a su recamara dejando a un atónito Sasuke.

"_**¡¿Que no piensas?!"-**__ una voz le dice en su cabeza en cuanto Sakura se va-"¿Quién eres tú?"-_pregunta asustad_o__**-"soy tu... idiota" "soy tu otro yo, tu conciencia"- **__"¿mi conciencia?"-__** "claro que si"-**_el Uchiha abre los ojos sorprendido_-¿Pero cómo?-_ _**"calla simplemente, soy tu"-**__"entonces desaparece y déjame pensar en paz"-_piensa el Uchiha enojado logrando que ya no escuchara esa voz.

-Menos mal- susurra quedamente, no quería que Sakura lo escuchara hablando solo- pensaría que estoy loco, una voz en mi cabeza, mi conciencia ¡qué va!- ríe sarcásticamente comenzando a pensar de nuevo en ella… en Sakura.

_¿Qué me estás haciendo?_

_..._

Mientras el Uchiha estaba en un debate mental, ya que su conciencia o inner, intentaba hacerle entrar en razón metiéndose en sus pensamientos de improviso, y este no se dejaba, cierta chica de cabello color rosado se encontraba en su habitación con la mirada pérdida hacia ningún punto en específico. No tenía rastros de lágrimas, aunque por dentro su corazón estaba en pedazos. Jamás le habían roto tan feo el corazón.

"Que tonta fui por ilusionarme, regreso a la aldea claro, pero… ¿Por qué regresaría por mí?, que ilusa fui" se lamentaba la chica, mirando hacia la ventana ya que poco a poco comenzaba a llover.

-Ya no quiero sufrir más- levanta la mirada decidida-ya tome una decisión- se acuesta en su cama- mañana le diré…no dejare que me vuelva a humillar, no dejare que piense o diga que soy la misma niña molesta que antes, no volveré a babear el suelo por donde pisaba como cuando teníamos doce… estoy decidida a olvidarlo y nada me hará cambiar de opinión y ahora si Sasuke Uchiha nada, absolutamente nada… volverá a ser como antes.

Al día siguiente hablaría frente a frente con el…

.

.

.

.

Espero que les haya gustado :)

Reviews¿?


	4. Capitulo 4

**Hola chicos! aqui esta la conti de este fic**

**Me alegra mucho que les este gustando ;)**

**Los personajes de Naruto NO me pertenecen, yo solo los utilizo un ratito :)**

**_"pensamientos"_**

**Ahora si...**

**A leer!**

...

-Ya no quiero sufrir más- levanta la mirada decidida-ya tome una decisión- se acuesta en su cama- mañana le diré…no dejare que me vuelva a humillar, no dejare que piense o diga que soy la misma niña molesta que antes, no volveré a babear el suelo por donde pisaba como cuando teníamos doce… estoy decidida a olvidarlo y nada me hará cambiar de opinión y ahora si Sasuke Uchiha nada, absolutamente nada… volverá a ser como antes.

Al día siguiente hablaría frente a frente con el…

...

La noche se pasó volando para ciertos chicos que se sumieron en sus más profundos pensamientos, que eran en su mayoría sobre ciertas personitas que últimamente los tenían confundidos. "_Ya lo decidí"_ pensaron ambos, aunque sus decisiones eran completamente distintas a las del otro.

Valla sorpresa que se llevarían al día siguiente…

Y el día siguiente llego, y con esto una chica pelirrosada baja las escaleras, era hora de desayunar…bueno ella tendría que hacerse su desayuno, eso hacía desde hace 3 años.

Al bajar las escaleras y entrar a la cocina se llevó una gran sorpresa.

Sasuke Uchiha le había preparado el desayuno_… "¿y ahora que tramas?"_ fue lo único que la chica pensó.

-Buenos días- saludaba un chico al momento que se sentaba en la mesa a desayunar- no sé qué es lo que te guste, pero te prepare el desayuno. _"Ok, eso es raro"_ pensó la chica un poco sonrojada _"contrólate, no te debes de sonrojar"_

-Oh, gracias- es lo único que la chica dice, tentada a arrojarse en sus brazos, pero se controló- seguro me gustara.- sonríe un poco y comienza a comer, ignorando que cierto azabache intentaba disimular su pequeño sonrojo. _"¿Qué me sucede?"_ se preguntaba el chico por milésima vez viendo comer tranquilamente a su acompañante.

-Estuvo muy rico-dice la chica terminando de comer y voltea a verlo- gracias- y se levanta de la mesa para lavar sus platos a lo que el Uchiha la detiene-yo lo hago- es lo único que dice yendo a la cocina, dejando a una Sakura muy asombrada _"¿Y a este que mosca le pico?"_

_..._

Mientras que en la cocina cierto chico Uchiha se encontraba lavando los platos, era extraño verlo así tan tranquilo con Sakura y hasta el mismo se sentía extraño.

-¿Por qué hago esto?- se preguntaba.

-¿Hacer que?- escucha una voz muy conocida, haciendo que el chico gire sobresaltado- lo siento- dice la chica al ver su expresión- Sasuke- titubea un poco- ¿Te sientes bien?- le pregunta

-Sí, estoy muy bien- es lo único que dice, no quería decir nada más para no regarla como anoche- ¿Ya te vas?

-Si tengo que ir al hospital- le comunica la chica para así salir de la casa, dejando al chico confundido…una vez más.

...

...

-¿Qué hizo que?-pregunta una chica rubia cuyo nombre era Ino Yamanaka- ¿Enserio? No lo creo- dice aun sorprendida sentada frente al escritorio de Sakura.

-Si Ino- le dice de nuevo la chica fastidiada- me preparo el desayuno.

-Tal vez se sintió culpable por la pelea de ayer- Sí, la rubia estaba al tanto de todo- después de todo, él no es así- concluye la chica mirando fijamente a Sakura.

-Lo sé, tal vez sea por eso- Pero eso no cambiara mi decisión, claro que no- suspira la chica- ¿porque me hace esto?-pregunta resignada, ya no sabía si seguir con su decisión o no.

-El destino tal vez- dice la ojiazul yendo hacia la puerta- Creo que mejor yo ya me voy, tus pacientes te esperan-abre la puerta y voltea a verla- piénsalo Saku- y se va.

Dejando a la pelirosada con una madeja de sentimientos encontrados.

-Siguiente-y entra una señora de aproximadamente 40 años-siéntese-le sonríe, que mejor que el trabajo para olvidarse de los problemas.

...

Llego la noche y con ello una chica pelirosada de camino a su casa, era hora de ajustar cuentas con el Uchiha.

Ya llegando a la casa le habla al chico que después de unos minutos (que a la chica les parece enternos) aparece junto a ella.

-¿Qué sucede?- es lo único que pregunta.

-Tengo que hablar contigo- dice la chica- es hora de arreglar unas cuantas cosas-el chico asiente dándole la razón, seguramente también se acordó de la pelea de anoche- Es obvio que no nos llevamos bien-le da la espalda- y creo que lo mejor será que cada quien este por su lado-voltea a verlo dándose cuenta de la mirada sorprendida del chico por lo que prosigue- estarás en esta casa y todo pero, no hablaremos ya que lo único que hacemos es pelear.

-Sakura… yo creo que-comienza el chico pero la chica lo interrumpe-Yo ya lo decidí, y si tu no quieres seguir esa reglas te puedes ir-se levanta- Buenas noches.

Y deja al chico con la palabra en la boca _"y yo que pensaba que ya estábamos bien y ahora ¿Que haré?"_

_..._

Cierta chica se encontraba en su habitación, ya lo había decidido, ya se lo había informado…ya había dado el primer paso…

Misión: Olvidar a Sasuke Uchiha….**_en proceso._**

...

**Bueno este es el final del capitulo, espero que les este gustando tanto como a mi me encanta hacerlo *-***

**Criticas, Halagos, Tomatazos**

**Recuerden: un reviews = una escritora feliz :D**


	5. Capitulo 5

**Hola chicos aqui esta el nuevo capi de mi fic**

**Espero que les guste :)**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

_**"inner"**_

_"pensamientos"_

_...Cambios de escena_

_**NOTA: Al termino de la historia hay una pequeña nota espero que la lean y me digan que piensan :)**_

**Disfruten la historia!**

...

...

Cierta chica se encontraba en su habitación, ya lo había decidido, ya se lo había informado…ya había dado el primer paso…

Misión: Olvidar a Sasuke Uchiha….en proceso.

...

El chico de cabellos azabaches se encontraba en su habitación ¿Porque Sakura lo trato así? Y lo más importante _¿Por qué me importa tanto?_

-Así que quieres que nos ignoremos ¿eh Sakura?- sonríe arrogantemente- entonces nos ignoraremos- dice antes de dormir.

Se encontraban ciertos chicos desayunando rodeados de un silencio muy incómodo. _"no debo de hablarle"_ pensaron los dos al ver al otro, ya llevaban varios días o mejor dicho semanas sin dirigirse palabra, ninguna palabra.

-Sasuke- menciona la chica a lo que el chico voltea sonriendo burlón _"no que no me hablabas"-_ vivimos en la misma casa, así que es muy difícil ignorarnos por lo que pensé que lo mejor es que solo hablemos lo necesario ¿Te parece?

-Me parece- es lo único que dice el chico para así seguir comiendo dejando a la chica con ganas de escuchar su voz… _**"Vaya Sakura y así quieres olvidarlo"**__ "tu cállate apenas estoy comenzando" _piensa la chica en su defensa, dejando muda a su inner.

-¿Vas a ir a entrenar?-pregunta el chico con tono indiferente a lo que Sakura asiente- vamos- le dice y después de un rato salen a entrenar con Naruto.

...

Durante el camino también hubo silencio, a excepción de unas cuantas preguntas casuales como por ejemplo ¿Cuándo iras de misión? , para pasar el rato y que el silencio no se hiciera tan incómodo la pelirosada miraba a su alrededor, los niños jugando en los parques, las señoras comprando cosas, a algunos ninjas yendo por la calle muy ajenos a todo los que les rodeaba _"Quiero estar así como ellos, no quiero tener problemas con el"_ voltea a ver al chico que se encontraba a su lado muy ajeno a lo que ella sentía por él, lo que en realidad lo amaba, sentimientos que ella estaba a punto de borrar costara lo que costara.

Mientras que el chico se encontraba solamente mirando de reojo a la pelirosada, aún no lo podía creer ¿Por qué paso eso? ¿Cuándo se comenzaron a llevar tan mal? ¿Porque ahora que él quería hablarle ella lo ignoraba?

Entre tantos pensamientos no se dieron cuenta que ya se encontraban en el campo de entrenamiento y que cierto chico rubio les hacía señas con las manos.

-¡Teme! ¡Sakura-chan!- saluda en cuanto diviso a los chicos-¿Por qué llegaron tan tarde?-inquirió curioso y a la vez picaron.

-No te interesa Dobe-es lo único que dice Sasuke ignorando las burlas de Naruto- ¿No querías entrenar? Pues que esperamos- y comienzan en ese momento a luchar.

Las "batallas" consistían principalmente en perfeccionar ataques (ataques que en la mayoría Naruto servía como víctima) y pequeños duelos, que no se hacían tan pequeños al momento en que Uchiha y Uzumaki se enfrentaban "¡Te acabare Teme!... En tus sueños Dobe" esas eran las típicas peleas que la mayoría de las veces terminaban con ambos en un hospital a cargo de cierta chica pelirosada que con mucho "gusto" los atendía "¡Idiotas que no entienden que no pueden intentar matarse así como así!" y eso no contaba como platica con Sasuke ya que, según ella lo decía al aire.

Y ese día no fue diferente ambos chicos terminaron mal heridos a lo que Sakura comenzó a curarlos con gran fastidio.

-Naruto-comienza mientras lo curaba- El zorro te ayudara a sanar rápidamente tus heridas, pero ya te lo he dicho muchas veces no intentes matar a Sasuke- Naruto solo sonríe y dice "Si dattebayo"

-Sasuke- dice Sakura al momento que se acerca a él para curarlo- tus heridas tampoco están tan mal, solo debes de descansar un poco-se levanta ya que había terminado de curarlo- y por última vez "¡NO SE INTENTEN MATAR!"- grita con tal aura asesina que el mismísimo Sasuke Uchiha incluso tembló.

-Hai- fue lo único que dijeron ambos chicos, ya estaban acostumbrados a su sermón.

-Yo ya me voy-dice Naruto viendo a Sakura y a Sasuke- quede de verme con Hinata-chan-dice sonrojado-adiós-y se va corriendo por su novia…. dejando solos a ciertas personas.

-Este… ¿nos vamos?-pregunta Sasuke a lo que la chica asiente levantándose y comenzando a caminar junto a él.

...

El camino de regreso fue incluso más incómodo que el de ida, ahora que habían estado tan cerca (cuando Sakura curo a Sasuke) después de semanas , ya no se podían ignorar.

Después de unas cuantas miradas de reojo y unos cuantos sonrojos al notar las miradas, ambos chicos se adentraron a su casa para preparar algo de cenar (habían comido en el entrenamiento con Naruto) y al abrir la puerta del refrigerador se dan cuenta de algo.

-Iré a comprar más comida-le informa a Sasuke y al no escuchar palabra solo se va.

...

Después de un rato la pelirosada llega a la casa encontrándose con un Uchiha preparando la mesa, a lo que la chica pasa de largo y comienza a preparar la cena.

-Espero que te guste- dice Sakura dejando los platos llenos de comida en la mesa, se sirven y comienzan a comer.

-Esta rico- dice el chico en cuanto prueba bocado haciendo sonreír a la chica- enserio, me gusto.

-Qué bueno-le sonríe olvidándose por completo de sus decisiones anteriores-creía que no te iba a gustar.

-Pues ya vez que si- es lo único que dice y sigue comiendo.

Una vez terminado de cenar cada uno de fue a sus respectivas habitaciones, en cuanto Sakura iba a entrar a su recamara.

-Sakura-escucha la chica y se vuelve sorprendida, Sasuke Uchiha estaba parado frente a ella.

-Si- dice ella con unas ganas de decirle tantas cosas.

-Gracias… de nuevo-dice el chico con un ligero sonrojo que fue pasado desapercibido gracias a la falta de luz.

-¿Por qué?- cuestiona la chica curiosa _"¿de nuevo?"_

-Por haberme ayudado muchas veces desde que teníamos 12… gracias – le sonríe un poco el chico haciéndola sonrojar al instante.

-Para eso están los amigos ¿no?-dice la chica sin medir sus palabras, dándose cuenta muy tarde de su gran error _"Estúpida como se te ocurre decir eso"_

_-_Sí, para eso son los amigos-sonríe un poco burlón-buenas noches- y se mete a su recamara.

Haciendo que la chica con una gran vergüenza se adentre también a la suya.

"_**¡A LA OTRA MIDE TUS PALABRAS HARUNO!"**_ _"YA DEJAME EN PAZ"_

.

.

Si creían que no hablarse seria sencillo están muy equivocados….

Y esto apenas comienza.

.

.

.

Espero que les haya gustado:)

NOTA: He visto muy pocos reviews y no se si continuar con la historia, es que no se lo que piensen ustedes, si les gusta o no :)

Reviews= escritora feliz


	6. Capitulo 6

**_Hola chicos aquí esta el nuevo capi del esta historia :)_**

**_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios... si dude en seguir la historia, las dudas ya están disipadas._**

**_Espero que sea de su agrado_**

**_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen_**

**_Disfruten la lectura!_**

.

.

La mañana siguiente fue igual de rutinaria que las anteriores, despertarse, arreglarse, un buenos días por parte de alguno de los chicos, y finalmente ir a entrenar. Durante el entrenamiento se encontraban las típicas peleas "dobe-teme" y unos que otros "¡PAR DE IDIOTAS! ¿QUE NO SABEN COMPORTARSE?" de parte de cierta chica que ya estaba harta de pasar ese mismo asunto...todos los días.

Aunque esta vez… no fue tan rutinaria.

-Esta vez sí fueron demasiado lejos chicos- replicaba una Sakura muy furiosa-llegar a estos extremos… ¡ir a un hospital! Antes por lo menos yo los curaba pero no, ahora se les ocurre terminar muy heridos que ni yo los pude curar sin quedarme sin chakra- viendo como el Uchiha abre la boca para replicar desde su camilla lo interrumpe- ni una palabra tuya Uchiha- lo señala- porque créeme que si me dices algo que me enoje mas no sales NUNCA del hospital.- y el chico cierra la boca sin decir palabra alguna. _"molesta" _pensaba el chico_ "no te puedo decir nada porque no estoy en condiciones de moverme ni de defenderme" _traga salivamirando sus heridas y sus vendajes_ "creo que en verdad si estas mejorando Naruto…pero no me ganaras"_

Mientras que el chico Uchiha pensaba en esto se limitaba a observar como Sakura regañaba y amenazaba a cierto rubio sonriente, no sabía porque pero cada vez que veía a esa chica su mundo se llenaba de una paz y tranquilidad difícil de explicar, y no es que esto que sentía fuera nuevo ya lo había sentido desde los 12 años cada vez que la miraba solo que, jamás le había puesto atención. _"¿Por qué justo ahora?"_

-Teme- su mejor amigo lo saca de su ensoñación- ¿Qué tanto le vez a Sakura-chan? Ya sé que es muy linda pero, no te la comas con la mirada- dice picaron y el chico sin poderse controlar se sonroja, ese idiota tenia tantas maneras de ponerlo en vergüenza diciendo tonterías.

-Dobe ya cállate-dice aun sonrojado el Uchiha volteando a ver a una Sakura más sonrojada que el- no le hagas caso-intenta recuperar un poco la vergüenza que paso a causa del rubio.

-Si es así- interrumpe el chico zorro-¿porque-sonríe burlón-te sonrojaste teme?

-¡Y-yo no me sonroje idiota! –grita el Uchiha fuera de sus cabales_ "este niñato me está sacando de quicio... Si sigue así le meteré un chidori en el…." _-Cállate ya-le ordena el azabache con una mirada que claramente decía "si no cierras el pico desearas no haber nacido"

-Si lo hiciste- se carcajea el rubio ignorando el aura maligna que rodeaba a un cabreado Uchiha-¿verdad que si Sakura -chan?- voltea a ver a la chica que se encontraba muda por la escenita que se estaba armando, es que no era común ver al "grandioso" Sasuke Uchiha sonrojado-vez Sakura chan también lo dice-la ve de nuevo-¿verdad que si?- y ella no dice nada.

-Naruto cállate ya-dice Sasuke con la poca paciencia que le quedaba, pero el chico zorruno lo ignora.

-¿Que teme tienes miedo de sentir algo?- al parecer el chico más despistado del universo se había dado cuenta de algo que había pasado desapercibido para Sasuke, al parecer este chico si sabía lo que le sucedía y se lo diría si era necesario.

-No tengo miedo de nada-voltea a ver a la chica que aún se encontraba ajena a todo eso-Sakura-la llama haciendo que ella reaccione un poco y lo vea- te veo en la casa, necesito ajustar cuentas con cierto idiota-voltea a ver a un rubio que ahora sudaba frio-¿Te parece?

-Si-dice la chica un poco shockeada aun-nos vemos allá… adiós Naruto-le sonríe y se va.

-Ahora si dobe –sonríe sádicamente, afortunadamente ya se podía mover-¿Qué decías?-aprieta sus puños acercándose a un muy nervioso rubio.

-Teme-susurra-creo que me pase ¿verdad?-lo ve nervioso- no debí decirlo al menos no con Sakura-chan presente-hace una pausa-sé que no debo de meterme en lo que sientes, pero creo que tu aun no lo sabes y te quería ayudar _"por favor no me mates"_

-Lo que siento- susurra el chico-crees que quiero saber si siento algo o no… no te creas cupido dobe –dice sarcástico.

-Teme pero note como la mirabas_-"creo que me ganare unos golpes al decir esto" _traga saliva tomando el valor para decirlo- tú la quieres y tienes miedo de admitirlo-dice seguro de sí mismo…pero al ver al chico que ahora tenía el sharingan activado se dio cuenta de su error _"creo que amor y miedo no debían de ir en la misma oración" "prácticamente le dije cobarde… ahora si la regué" _

_-_Ruega por tu vida…dobe-dice activando su chidori, después de todo nadie salía ileso al decirle a Sasuke cobarde. _"ahora si te arrepentirás de la vergüenza que me hiciste pasar frente a Sakura"_

…_._

Mientras que una chica se encontraba en su casa preparando la comida… Sasuke ya se había tardado mucho en llegar

"_Seguramente estará aun platicando con Naruto"_ pensaba ingenuamente la chica-pero ¿de que hablaron mientras que yo estaba allí?- no se había dado cuenta de nada de lo que pasaba, era como si hubiera entrado en trance en ese mismo instante que Naruto menciono la palabra sonrojo. _"¿se habrá sonrojado en realidad?"_

En ese instante un Uchiha entra a la casa un poco cansado y con vendajes en el cuerpo, dando a conocer que en realidad ese entrenamiento si fue duro.

-¿Y Naruto?-pregunta la chica al ver al Uchiha.

-Se fue-dice Sasuke muy tranquilo _"huyo" _

-Oh- menciona la chica acercándose a él, que al verla acercarse se pone un poco nervioso- creo que tus heridas ya casi sanan-dice viéndolas de cerca haciendo que el Uchiha pueda aspirar su aroma a cerezos _"huele bien"._

-Si…creo que esto ya es de todos los días ¿no crees?-dice el chico.

-¿Qué?-pregunta la chica a lo que Sasuke responde-eso de que siempre tu nos cures… y que yo te de las gracias- esto último lo susurraba esperando que la chica no lo escuchara.

-Si- fue lo único que menciono la chica antes de ir a servir la comida, haciendo dudar al azabache si lo último lo había escuchado.

….

-¿Te duele?-pregunta una chica de unos hermosos ojos ojiperla a un rubio que estaba recostado en el sillón de su hogar-¿no me habías dicho que solo entrenaban?

-Si Hinata-chan solo entrenábamos-dice el chico un poco nervioso por lo que su novia no le cree.

-¿Seguro?-le pregunta.

-Está bien Hinata-chan no fue por el entrenamiento-suspira rendido-fue por intentar hacer entrar en razón a un Teme.

-Y al parecer no entro en razón ¿no es así?-sonríe Hinata.

-No aún no ha entrado en razón- dice Naruto burlón –Pero lo hará, estoy seguro que lo hará.

.

Aun así le diera golpes el chico no se rendiría, porque al fin se dio cuenta que su amigo, el cubo de hielo Uchiha si tenía sentimientos y al parecer estos por fin eran dirigidos a una hermosa pelirosada.

.

"_Valla teme… no sabes lo que te espera"_

_._

_._

_._

**_Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo._**

**_Valla al parecer aquí ya vemos un poco mas los sentimientos que Sasuke quiere sacar a flote pero tiene miedo de demostrar y ahora que Naruto se entero o sospecha que sucede que hará para ayudarlos._**

**_No se lo pierdan en los siguientes capítulos!_**

**_Que piensan este capitulo merece Reviews? _**

**_Reviews = escritora feliz :D_**

**_Nos leemos luego!_**


	7. Capitulo 7

**Hola chicos! aquí esta el capitulo de la historia :)**

**Espero que les agrade mucho, ya como que esta agarrando un poco mas su rumbo jeje**

**los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

**Notas al final del capitulo*****

**A leer!**

**.**

**.**

"_Valla teme… no sabes lo que te espera"_

…

-Aquí está tu comida Sasuke- informa una pelirosada llegando de la cocina y dejando una pequeña bandeja en la mesa- espero que te guste-dice antes de agarrar su bandeja y dirigirse a las escaleras.

-¿Dónde comerás tú?-preguntaba el pelinegro un poco preocupado _"¿me estará evitando?" _se pregunta curioso_- _porque no comes aquí conmigo, no me molesta-ella se queda en silencio a lo que el añade-ándale no seas así, come conmigo-le dice sonriéndole un poco y la chica lo ve un poco sorprendida.

-Enserio, no te molesta-le dice sonriente a lo que el al darse cuenta de que casi le rogaba que se quedara inconscientemente, sintió un rubor en la cara y con una vergüenza nata intentando recobrar su postura-no, no me molesta- dice intentando parecer indiferente aunque por dentro se sentía nervioso por lo que la chica sin notar una gota de su nerviosismo se sienta a su lado sonriéndole un poco y comienzan a comer.

"_**¡A la otra piensa antes de hablar idiota! …me dejaste en ridículo" "**__ya cállate_"- piensa el chico sonrojado viendo a Sakura comer tranquilamente "_porque rayos me sonrojo ahora con tanta facilidad"_

La chica inconscientemente veía de reojo al chico, notando como este la veía de repente y como al parecer se encontraba en un debate mental _"Y así quiero olvidarlo, genial"_ pensaba viendo al chico de nuevo _**"no te rindas, si podemos"**_ la animaba su inner _"creo que ya no estoy muy segura de querer olvidarlo" _pensaba tristemente porque al parecer estaría en el mismo dilema de siempre… un amor no correspondido.

Y así pasaron su comida entre peleas entre cierto chico y su inner, y silencios incomodos por parte de la pareja.

…

Mientras que los dos chicos se encontraban en su silencio incómodo y en su comida, cierto rubio pensaba en un plan para juntar a sus mejores amigos, ahora que se había dado cuenta de que aquellos chicos cabezas huecas probablemente sentían lo mismo, no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de ayudarlos.

-Después de todo Sakura chan y el teme han sufrido mucho- refiriéndose al amor no correspondido y a las constantes burlas y complejos que tenía la chica de pequeña y a la masacre del clan del Uchiha y su constante deseo de venganza, logrando así alejar a todo ser viviente de su lado.

-Y ¿cómo le harás Naruto-kun?-inquirió una chica de ojos perla, la chica a la que Naruto mas amaba en ese mundo ninja, por la que daría prácticamente la vida, su novia Hinata Hyuga.

-Aun no lo sé, ¿me podrías ayudar Hinata-chan?-pregunta el chico dándose cuenta que es más despistado que nada y que posiblemente sus amigos no caerían fácilmente de su plan-es que no sé cómo hacerle, siento que si hago algo el teme me pegara - ríe nervioso a sabiendas que es más que obvio que se ganara más de un golpe por su "gran plan".

-Bueno-dice la chica Hyuga- haremos algo, tú te encargas de Sasuke-san y yo de Sakura-san ¿te parece?-le propone la chica al recordar que casi no le habla al Uchiha.

-Está bien Hinata-chan-dice el rubio aun nervioso-el plan: juntar a Sasuke y a Sakura está comenzando.

Solo esperaba que todo saliera bien.

….

Después de comer, ver la televisión, asear un rato la casa con la ayuda de la pelirosada, un chico se dispone a salir.

-Sakura voy a salir un rato-le dice Sasuke –iré a comprar unas cosas que necesito- le informa aun sabiendo que no debería de decirle a donde va. _**"¿Ahora hasta a dónde vas le tienes que decir?, ¿Qué rayos te sucede?" **_le reclamaba su inner a lo que el chico sorprendido y muy confundido no sabe que decir.

Y sin más se va ignorando ese comportamiento tan extraño… que últimamente sucedía con más frecuencia y que solo sucedía siempre cuando la pelirosa estaba presente.

….

-¿Ahora que haré -susurraba Sakura al notar que Sasuke no estaba en casa, al parecer había ido a comprar unas cosas de uso personal-aun no lo puedo olvidar.

Se sienta para ver un poco la televisión pero sus pensamientos están en otra parte, en cierto chico de una mirada muy penetrante color azabache _"no sé cómo podre olvidarlo ahora, si justamente ahora que estoy de acuerdo con olvidarlo me trata así" _piensa la chica recordando como en los últimos días Sasuke había estado al pendiente de ella, aunque el chico intentaba no parecer tan obvio ella lo había notado un poco… el ya no era el mismo.

-¿Por qué es tan difícil amar a alguien? – preguntaba la chica al aire sabiendo de antemano que nadie le iba a contestar – y ahora ya no sé lo que quiero hacer.

.

Porque al parecer sobre seguir con la misión olvidar a Sasuke Uchiha ella ahora ya no estaba tan decidida.

.

.

.

**Fin del capitulo.**

**Ahora nuestra Sakura es la que duda de sus decisiones ¿que hará al respecto?**

**Y Sasuke aun no sabe que es lo que siente, hasta su inner lo confronta jeje**

**Y Naruto y Hinata ¿que tramaran?**

**NOTAS: Muchisimas gracias por seguir y aceptar esta historia enserio, en tan poco tiempo se han ganado mi afecto, me hacen tan feliz al leer sus comentarios jeje, la verdad jamas pensé publicar aquí mis historias se me hacían un poco malas mis historias como para publicarlas, ya que siempre leía historias geniales por aquí. :´)**

**Enserio mil gracias, son geniales.**

**Bueno dejando de lado mi sentimentalismo.**

**¿Algún reviews para esta escritora?**

**Pdt: por cada review un Sasuke las visitara a su casa ;)**

**Aprovechen! :D**


	8. Capitulo 8

**Hola mis queridos lectores, después de tiempo sin publicar aquí estoy! :)**

**Andaba de parranda! jeje ok no .-. en realidad anduve en exámenes en la Uni y tuve que estudiar todo el fin de semana pero bueno afortunadamente ya acabe :D**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen**

**Disfruten la lectura y dejen muchos reviews!**

**.**

.

Porque al parecer sobre seguir con la misión olvidar a Sasuke Uchiha ella ahora ya no estaba tan decidida.

.

Mientras que una chica pelirosada divagaba en sus más profundos pensamientos, se encontraba cierto azabache caminando por las calles de su aldea natal…Konoha.

"_Me alegra haber regresado"_ piensa el chico sonriendo un poco "_no sé qué sería de mí en estos momentos si aquellos dos locos chicos no hubieran ido por mi" _piensa el chico absorto a lo que pasaba a su alrededor hasta que cae al suelo sintiendo un peso encima de él _"esto me pasa por andar pensando en ellos" _piensa furioso mirando a aquello que le cayó encima.

-Lo siento-se disculpa una chica de cabellos negros como la noche y ojos color miel-nunca me fijo por donde camino lo siento enserio-hace una pausa mirando al chico muy apenada.

-No te preocupes-susurra un poco perdido ayudándola a levantarse _"me parece conocida_"-a todos nos pasa alguna vez-concluye intentando calmarla al verla nerviosa.

-Si-admite-pero siempre me pasa a mí…. Bueno, no importa mi nombre es Akira- sonríe y extiende la mano a modo de saludo a lo que el Uchiha un poco nervioso la toma.

-Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha –dice notando que la chica se sorprende un poco-¿qué sucede? Te noto sorprendida ¿te conozco?-pregunta curioso _"yo la he visto, pero ¿en dónde?"_

-No- niega rápidamente-es que jamás pensé encontrar al gran Sasuke Uchiha por aquí, en mi aldea hablan mucho de ti- dice sonriéndole.

-¿Y de dónde eres?-pregunta el chico un poco extrañado por su comportamiento, ya que, nunca había hablado tanto en su vida, ni siquiera con sus compañeros… con su molestia.

-Soy de Suna –le comenta muy orgullosa de su hogar-y estoy aquí por un tiempo, tenía ganas de conocer tu aldea.

-Entonces te dejo para que recorras la aldea, espero que te la pases bien-dice comenzando a caminar…tenía ganas de golpear a cierto rubio.

-Sasuke-lo llama la chica a lo que el voltea-¿me podrías acompañar? no conozco la aldea.-dice coqueta.

"_**Dile que no, no sabes en lo que te metes"- **_Vamos-dice el chico haciendo caso omiso a su inner.

Y se va con Akira sin tomar en cuenta lo que podría llegar a sentir o pensar cierta chica pelirosa al verlo con ella.

.

_O lo que sufriría…_

…

-Tengo hambre- grita un chico rubio sentado frente a un famoso puesto de ramen, su favorito- oiga viejo deme otro plato ¿no?-se dirige Naruto con el dueño del local.

-Naruto ya te has comido 6 platos y aun no llenas- dice fastidiado el tipo del Ichiraku, es que eso era de todos los días.

-Si-dice el rubio muy tranquilo-pero recuerda estoy en pleno crecimiento.

-¡Naruto tienes 19 años!-exclama el dueño-no crecerás mas ni aunque te estires-murmura enfadado.

-No importa-dice el chico zorro-deme más-dejando al dueño del local sin más remedio que atenderlo.

-Dobe otra vez aquí- dice una voz a lo que el chico rubio grita-¡teme! ¿Cómo estás?

-Hmp-es lo único que dice el azabache.

-Y teme ¿Quién es ella?-pregunta Naruto curioso al notar a la chica que acompañaba a Sasuke.

-Ella es Akira, dobe- dice un poco nervioso, cosa que no pasa desapercibida por cierto rubio.

-Hola-saluda secamente, con un extraño presentimiento _"no sé por qué pero siento que la presencia de esta chica le hará daño a mi hermanita" _piensa el chico receloso.

- Y tu ¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunta la chica sonriente a lo que el rubio solo contesta- Naruto, mi nombre es Naruto.

-Mucho gusto-le sonríe Akira.

-El gusto es mío- dice Naruto sonriendo forzadamente.

-Bueno-comenta la chica-creo que es mejor irnos Sasuke- voltea a verlo- es que quiero conocer el lugar-sonríe- adiós Naruto- se despide dejando al rubio con un nudo en la garganta ¿y ahora que haría?

"_Ella no estaba en mis planes_"

….

Sakura se encontraba viendo la televisión sin encontrar nada interesante que ver.

-No puede ser- dice aventando el control al otro lado del sofá- nunca pasa lo que quieres-suspira resignada-pero con todo es así- dice pensando en Sasuke.

-Ya no sé qué hacer- susurra- no quiero olvidarlo, aun no…. –se queda pensando en todo lo que ha sufrido por él y todo lo que lo ama desde hace tanto tiempo, tal vez lo mejor era soltar todos sus sentimientos y que el destino los guiara a donde deberían de estar -Ya sé lo que haré se levanta decidida- le diré que estoy enamorada de él, que todavía lo sigo queriendo más que nunca y que si me permite lo haré feliz-suspira- se lo diré hoy mismo… iré a buscarlo- dice saliendo de su casa

Ya era hora de ser feliz…

…

-Muchas gracias por haberme acompañado por la aldea Sasuke – dice Akira sonriéndole un poco al momento de llegar al lugar donde se iba a hospedar la chica, que casualmente era por donde vivía el Uchiha.

-De nada- contesta el chico un poco sonrojado, ella le recordaba tanto a alguien, pero no sabía a quién- creo que es hora de irme- anuncia el azabache-seguramente mi compañera se preguntara dónde estoy.

-Sí, solo me gustaría agradecerte un poco- dice la chica acercándose a él.

-No hay que agradecer Akira-le habla un poco nervioso, hace mucho que una chica no se le acercaba así.

-Si-se acerca más la chica-si hay que agradecer- suspira frente al rostro del Uchiha muy cerca de el- te digo algo, nunca me he sentido en tan poco tiempo tan…- se acerca más- atraída por alguien.

-Akira- susurra el chico, no sabía que le pasaba, antes nunca hubiera permitido que alguien se acercara así, pero ahora, con Akira no sabía que le sucedía _"Estoy paralizado, no me puedo mover"_

-No digas nada Sasuke, me gustas y mucho-lo ve a los ojos- y te lo probare- dice al momento de besar al chico en los labios.

El chico sorprendido solo atina a dejar los labios inmóviles haciendo que la chica se enoje un poco y lo bese un poco más fuerte logrando así que el chico, perdido en sus instintos le corresponda con la misma intensidad.

Sin pensar siquiera en que cierta chica de hermosos ojos jade con los ojos bañados en lágrimas, contemplaba en silencio la escena.

-Creo que, después de todo-baja la mirada, dolía demasiado verlo allí con ella- encontró a alguien más-una lagrima cae a su mejilla- al parecer-sonríe tristemente-ya no le diré nada-susurra yéndose del lugar en silencio.

.

_Y con un corazón destrozado…después de todo aquí la espera…no valió la pena._

_..._

**_Bueno ahora si fin del capitulo._**

**_Espero que les haya gustado_**

**_Ahora llego una chica nueva que tan pronto como pudo ya hizo que Sasuke le rompiera el corazón a Saku :(_**

**_Y ¿quien sera esa chica?¿Sasuke si la conoce?¿ Porque se atonta tanto cada vez que la ve?_**

**_Y lo mas importante ¿Que hará Sakura ahora?_**

**_¿Dejen reviews si?_**

**_GRAN OFERTA un comentario = un Sasuke que va a su casita :)_**

**_APROVECHEN_**

**_Hasta pronto!_**


	9. Capitulo 9

_**Hola chicos! aquí esta el nuevo capitulo del fic**_

_**Espero que les guste ;)**_

_**Los personajes de este gran anime no me pertenecen**_

_**Pdt: este capitulo me costo mas que los otros (creo que tengo un bloqueo D: ...)**_

_**Disfruten la lectura!**_

_**.**_

.

_Al parecer en realidad... nunca valió la pena._

Mientras que la chica con el alma destrozada se perdía entre las calles de la ciudad, cierto chico se encontraba muy confundido al término de un beso.

– ¿Por qué hiciste eso Akira? – pregunta el Uchiha muy enojado y confundido al momento de separarla de él.

– ¿Por qué?, simple es porque me gustas –le contesta la chica muy tranquilamente intentando acercarse con el nuevamente – y yo te gusto a ti, lo he notado – termina la chica muy segura.

– ¿Qué me gustas? – Pregunta el chico incrédulo – ¿en tan poco tiempo crees que me puedas gustar? –nota que la chica asiente con la cabeza por lo que continua – mira he pasado mi vida con chicas de la aldea detrás de mí, y jamás me había tocado alguien como tú que en tan poco tiempo crea eso.

–Estoy segura y te lo puedo comprobar –dice la chica y se intenta acercar a besarlo nuevamente a lo que el chico se quita más enojado aun, al parecer ya había olvidado que creía conocerla y los sentimientos tan extraños que lo hacía sentir hace unas horas.

–No Akira, estas equivocada-dice Sasuke– si fuera por eso yo desde un inicio, solo porque me gustara un poco esa persona desde el momento en que la vi, si fuera así desde hace años yo estaría saliendo con…Sakura –termina la oración sin pensar sintiendo otra vez ese extraño cosquilleo, al parecer cada vez que pronunciaba su nombre o pensaba en ella se sentía extraño, y esta vez no era la excepción. "_**¿Espera dijiste alguien que te gustara a primera vista?"**_

– ¿Sakura? –Pregunta la chica– ¿Quién es ella?

–Mi compañera de equipo "_y mi mejor amiga_"-se limita a contestar fríamente– una cosa más Akira, si quieres que yo siga frecuentándote olvídate de esto… ¿Esta bien?

–Está bien– se limita a contestar la chica viendo al Uchiha irse del lugar "_Ni creas que dejare que me quiten del camino, cuando yo quiero algo lo consigo y esta vez, aunque tenga que pasar encima de esa idiota de tu compañera no será la excepción" _pensaba furiosa.

…

– La espera no valió la pena- susurraba una chica quedamente de camino a su casa, estaba con el alma hecha pedazos ¿Cómo después de tanto tiempo ella no hacer lo que esa chica, que en su vida había visto hizo? ¿Porque rayos nunca le volvió a decir que lo amaba? – ¿Por qué me tarde tanto en aceptar mis sentimientos nuevamente? – susurraba con un gran pesar la chica.

– ¿Sakura-chan te encuentras bien? – y solo esa pregunta hecha por una voz tan familiar y cálida logro que la chica comenzara a llorar – ¿Qué tienes? – pregunto el chico muy preocupado, después de todo su _hermanita_ estaba llorando _"Teme ¿qué hiciste ahora?"_

–Después de tanto tiempo sucedió Naruto – le decía la chica sollozando – sucedió, él está con otra…Sasuke esta con otra –decía abrazándolo, al parecer la chica fuerte había desaparecido.

– ¿Con otra? ¿Qué dices? – repetía el chico aturdido ¿el teme de su amigo con otra?, eso era ilógico si a su parecer el Uchiha se estaba enamorando de su hermanita "no será que" pensaba el chico con un mal presentimiento que incluía a la nueva amiga del Uchiha, esa tal Akira.

–Si– afirmaba la chica un poco más tranquila– los vi hace rato, estaban besándose – dice cabizbaja.

–Sakura-chan ¿no crees que fue un error? – decía Naruto pero al ver la cara de Sakura se sintió peor – lo siento Sakura pero, no sé, no entiendo…yo creía que… olvídalo –no le diría nada, no quería lastimarla más.

–Yo tampoco lo creía Naruto, pero ¿te digo algo?, no me importa, si él es feliz con alguien más lo aceptare, seré feliz igual que el _"Aunque me sienta morir por dentro"_

–Sakura-chan-le dice serio– sé que te duele y que lo quieres mucho, pero tal como tu dijiste, si él es feliz con alguien más, tú también deberías darte una oportunidad de ser feliz – la abraza – como te dije, sé que es difícil pero piénsalo bien, no vale la pena si la que siempre sale perdiendo eres tu….una cosa más Sakura chan – y le susurra unas palabras en el oído haciendo que la chica sonría dulcemente.

–Gracias hermano – le dice Sakura sonriendo un poco y respondiendo a su abrazo.

Ahora sabía que decidiera lo que decidiera tendría a alguien apoyándola incondicionalmente:

"_Sabes que siempre contaras conmigo Sakura –chan, nunca estarás sola, eres muy importante para mí…eres mi hermanita. Ten paciencia y no te precipites, todo saldrá bien"_

Eso era lo que su hermano le había dicho, ahora sabía que no estaría sola.

….

– ¿Dónde estará? – se preguntaba por décima vez el pelinegro – desde hace rato debió de haber llegado. Seguro fue con Ino – se decía el chico, desde hace rato llego y no había rastro alguno de la chica pelirosa.

Justamente en ese momento abren la puerta de la casa dejando ver a una Sakura con los ojos llorosos y con apariencia cansada, la chica al parecer no se había dado cuenta de que el pelinegro la miraba e incluso de que se encontraba allí hasta que Sasuke harto de tanta indiferencia por parte de la chica carraspea un poco asustándola.

–Sasuke me asustaste– exclama la chica tocándose el pecho agitada – ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunta la chica _"¿no deberías estar con ella?"_

–Vivo aquí, contigo– se limita a contestar el chico burlón.

–Si Sasuke, sé que vives aquí– dice fastidiada– a lo que me refiero es que es muy temprano para que estés aquí.

–Temprano no es Sakura, aparte ¿por qué crees que debería llegar más tarde? – cuestiona el chico dejando muda a Sakura.

–Yo… no lo sé solo creía _**"dile"…**_aparte ¿no puedo creer nada? – dice nerviosa, ya no sabía que decirle "_creo que me descubrí"_

–Si puedes creer, solo que se me hace extraño que pienses eso – Sasuke se sentía extraño de nuevo "_al parecer lloro" _pensaba el chico preocupado al ver sus ojos un poco rojos e hinchados, señal que hace rato había llorado – Sakura ¿lloraste? – sin darle tiempo de contestar añade– ¿sigues siendo tan sentimental como cuando teníamos doce?

–No, no he llorado– dice ella volteando la mirada haciendo que el chico frunciera el ceño – aparte no te importa.

–Si me importa, eres mi compañera –dice él.

–No te interesa, son mis problemas, mis preocupaciones, solo mías ¿entiendes?

–Hmp eres una molestia– decía el chico molesto– no entiendo porque me meto en lo que no me llaman la verdad, si tu ni siquiera vales la pena– decía sin pensar

–Y tú, sigues siendo un maldito arrogante– decía fuera de sus cabales, otra vez esa palabra, no la quería volver a escuchar– y tal vez no valga la pena para ti, pero para alguien más sí– decía pensando en su hermano y en sus palabras.

–Claro alguien ¿Quién un chico?– decía el chico con una extraña opresión en el pecho, no sabía que le sucedía _**"te estás pasando con ella"**_ le prevenía su inner pero el chico no le hacía caso, ya que se imaginaba a Sakura con otro y al parecer eso no le gusto.

–No te interesa quien sea– dice la chica– aparte ¿por qué preguntas, celoso acaso? – pregunta burlona.

– ¿Celoso yo? Claro estoy celoso porque la mayor molestia de todas sale con otro– dice sarcástico– la verdad no me interesa, sal con quien quieras, a mí me da igual.

–Excelente– contesta ella con los ojos hechos chispas y con el corazón roto una vez más– porque eso haré– dice – y ahora me gustaría estar sola.

….

A la mañana siguiente Sasuke no encontró a Sakura "_al parecer salió_" pensó al no verla en la casa.

– O tal vez no me quiere ver– dice al pensar en lo que le dijo ayer– ¿Por qué dije eso? Fue sin pensar-dice– ¿A dónde voy?

Por lo que opto por salir a caminar un rato, le gustaba salir a caminar por las mañanas, ya que no había tanta gente y así no tendría que ver tanta gente por la aldea. De camino por el Ichiraku ramen se encuentra con Naruto que al verlo se le echa encima.

– ¡Teme! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? –ruge furioso agarrando de la camisa a un Uchiha sorprendido.

– ¿Qué hice?

–No te hagas, te vieron besándote con Akira– dice el chico serio a lo que el Uchiha se sonroja un poco.

–Si ¿Qué te importa?

–A mí no teme, pero a la persona que te vio si– al verlo confundido añade cansado–Sakura-chan fue la que te vio con ella.

–Sakura–susurraba– por eso se comportó así, por eso lloraba – decía para el mismo.

–Si teme– suspira– ¿Hablaste con ella anoche? –pregunta Naruto

–Sí, pero no salió como planeaba– al ver a Naruto añade –peleamos de nuevo, le dije cosas sin pensar y la dañe más.

–Teme cuéntame ¿qué le dijiste? – y Sasuke le comenzó a contar todo, ya no le importaba si el rubio se burlaba de él. Sasuke ya se había cansado de sentirse así y más anoche durante la pelea con Sakura sintió algo nuevo y esta sensación no era nada agradable. Cada vez que contaba más la cara de Naruto se ponía más seria.

–Teme tu no entiendes– dice el rubio cuando Sasuke termino su relato– aún no sabes que tienes– lo mira fijamente– piensa en esto: cuando sentiste esa opresión en el pecho que no te gusto, cuando le dijiste esas cosas…fue después de que te dijo lo de alguien más ¿Verdad?

–Si– contesta Sasuke después de pensarlo– es cierto, fue después de eso.

–No crees que podrías estar celoso.

–Celoso, claro que no– dice el Uchiha riendo un poco, era tan absurdo.

–Entonces teme ¿no te importaría aquí Sakura-chan salga con otro? –sonríe el rubio malvado al ver la expresión del Uchiha con cada palabra que pronunciaba– que la bese– apretaba los puños Sasuke–que la abrace–sonríe un poco más, sí que estaba Sasuke celoso– que se quede a dormir con ella todos las noches – ¿Espera ese era el Sharingan?

–No, no me importa– dice el Uchiha viendo hacia el otro lado, esos celos que Naruto decía Sasuke no los podía sentir, si era así significaba que…

–Teme entonces ¿Por qué aprietas los puños y tienes el Sharingan activado? – al parecer con eso dio en el blanco porque Sasuke solo lo miro sorprendido dándose cuenta al fin de algo.

.

.

"_¡Diablos creo que si estoy celoso…muy celoso!"_

_._

**_Fin del capitulo!_**

**_Espero que les haya gustado :)_**

**_Ahora Sasuke se dio cuenta de que esta celoso jajaja ¿que hará?... y volvió a dañar a saku :(_**

**_Y Akira la muy ... ¿Que planeara? _**

**_Algún_****_ reviews?_**

**_ Sasuke ira a su casa pero ahora también ira con un monito de peluche en forma de Naruto como regalo_**

**_Pdt: muchas gracias a todos ustedes por sus comentarios, que hacen que cada día haga con mas emoción esta historia, créanme si no fuera por ustedes no me hubiera animado a seguir :3_**

_**Y tu si solo lees esta historia mil gracias también 3**_


	10. Capitulo 10

**Hola chicos! Aqui esta la conti del fic**

**Creo que ahora andaba muy sentimental y salio esto jeje**

**Espero que les guste :)**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen **

**Disfruten la lectura! :D**

* * *

Pov´s Sasuke.

No sé por qué el Dobe me dijo eso ¿Sakura con otro chico que no fuera yo? Definitivamente eso era ilógico y por más que lo intente ignorar no puedo, definitivamente no me agradaba para nada esa idea.

–Que la bese– noto como Naruto me sonríe, ese idiota quiere que me enoje y creo que lo está logrando, porque por más que intento alejar las imágenes que mi mente esta formando en este momento donde la molestia se besa con otro no puedo, y eso, tampoco me agrada.

–Que la abrace– maldito seas Naruto, ya cállate no quiero escucharte más.

–Que se quede a dormir con ella todas las noches– Ok eso sí que me tomo por sorpresa, si no me agradaba la idea que _mi _molestia se bese, se abrace o salga con otro, mucho menos dejare que duerma con otro. Pero aun así estoy seguro de que no estoy celoso. Yo simplemente no puedo estarlo, definitivamente no.

–No, no me importa– solo alcanzo a decir dándome cuenta de que en la cara del rubio idiota que tenía en frente se formaba una gran sonrisa.

–Teme, entonces ¿Por qué tienes el Sharingan activado? – espera ¿qué?, ¿cuándo active mi Sharingan?, ese cabeza hueca debe de estar mintiéndome, yo no puedo estar celoso ni tener el Sharingan activado solo porque sí.

–No sé lo que hablas Dobe– solo le digo, es ilógico todo esto.

–Mírate en el lago teme– me sonríe y yo solo fastidiado y curioso aunque nunca lo admitiría, me asomo en el lago, dándome cuenta que tal y como dijo el Dobe yo tenía el Sharingan activado.

¿Qué diablos me pasaba? ¿Por qué tenía el Sharingan activado? ¿Qué me sucedía?

Acaso eran….celos. No sé por qué pero comencé poco a poco a recordar cada momento que pase con la chica que según Naruto me tenía celoso.

.

Sus risas, que aunque antes me resultaban fastidiosas… ahora las extrañaba.

.

Su preocupación hacia mí en cada misión incluso fuera de ella.

.

Su tristeza cada vez que la ignoraba, que aunque ella intentaba remplazar con una sonrisa absolutamente falsa, yo me daba cuenta que si la dañaba.

.

Sus ojos tan brillantes cada vez que la miraba, y que últimamente iban perdiendo su brillo por cada pelea que teníamos todos los días.

.

Yo si extrañaba cada una de las cosas que ella me brindaba desde que éramos un equipo, la extrañaba a ella, quería estar con ella… que me brindara esa paz infinita que siempre tenía.

No, definitivamente ella no debía estar con otro, no lo soportaría…ella se volvió muy importante para mí, y no quiero que nadie. Absolutamente nadie me la quite. Porque me di cuenta que:

Si abrazaba a otro que no fuera yo…

Si besaba a otro que no fuera yo…

Si alguien más se quedara cuidándola las noches que se sintiera sola…

Si ella saliera con alguien más que no fuera yo… simplemente, no lo soportaría.

.

"_¡Diablos creo que si estoy celoso…muy celoso!"_

_._

Aun no sé si esto que comienzo a sentir sea llamado amor, pero creo que al fin

**_Estoy a punto de averiguarlo._**

* * *

Una chica pelirosada se encontraba en su casa viendo una película, hace tiempo había llegado allí y al no encontrarse con el Uchiha se dispuso a ver una película.

–Qué bueno que no está–decía refiriéndose al Uchiha– no sé si poder soportar otra pelea con él, cada pelea duele más aquí –susurra señalando su corazón – creo que ya no aguantara tanto….esta demasiado roto ya.

Por razones crueles del destino la película que había comenzado a ver era de romance, haciendo que la chica cabizbaja apague la televisión.

–Hasta adrede parece– dice furiosa –justamente romance tenía que ser– y elige mejor ponerse a leer. Afortunadamente esta lectura no era romance, si no que era drama y suspenso... perfecto para la situación. Sakura estaba tan metida en su lectura hasta que tocan la puerta sacándola de su ensoñación.

– ¿Neji? – y si el chico de ojos perla, primo de Hinata se encontraba allí frente a su puerta –¿Qué haces aquí?

– ¿Podemos hablar? – últimamente el chico y Sakura se llevaban muy bien, y Sakura estaba al tanto de todo lo que le sucedía al chico con Tenten.

–Claro, pasa– dice la pelirosa sentándose frente a el– ¿Qué pasa?

–Es por Tenten– dice el chico sonrojado, al igual que el Uchiha el tampoco expresaba muy bien sus sentimientos– no sé cómo decirle que…la quiero.

–Pero, ya han salido. Yo creí que ya le habías dicho.

–Lo sé – contesta el chico nervioso – el problema es que no sé si ella siente lo mismo y me gustaría que me ayudaras.

–Con celos –no era una pregunta, conociendo a Tenten la única manera que reaccione es con celos.

–Si

–Muy bien – dice Sakura sonriente– intentare ayudarte – se acerca a el – te diré como puedes decirle lo que sientes.

Y así Neji y Sakura comenzaron su pequeño plan.

* * *

Mientras que una Sakura intentaba ayudar a Neji, Akira se encontraba a Sasuke en la calle. Así que con un poco de drama lo hizo parar.

–Sasuke– dice la chica en forma de saludo a lo que el Uchiha solo pronuncia un "Hmp" – solo te quería decir que aprendí– al ver la cara de Sasuke continua – si, aprendí que tu no me quieres y que no debo de intentar estar contigo… seremos amigos ¿Te parece? Tal y como tu dijiste hace poco – concluye la chica viéndolo fijamente.

–Está bien, solo no intentes nada más conmigo – dice Sasuke frio – no quiero que te acerques con otras intenciones.

–No lo hare

–Bueno, yo ya me voy. Nos vemos – dice el chico caminando lentamente ante la vista de Akira.

"_Sasuke… no sabes lo que te espera" _

El chico de una u otra manera iba a estar con ella… sin importar que.

* * *

–Hinata-chan ¿Cómo puedo ayudar a mis amigos? – preguntaba un rubio, necesitaba ayudarlos, ellos debían estar juntos.

–Naruto-kun– susurraba la chica de ojos aperlados – Sasuke y Sakura saben lo que hacen, pronto resolverán todo– decía intentarlo calmarlo, ella también quería que su amiga fuera feliz, pero no podía influir en ese asunto.

–Ellos no me preocupan, Akira es la que me preocupa… ella no es buena, les hará daño.

–Déjalos, ellos arreglaran todo solo…sin importar quien se interponga.

–Como nosotros – susurraba el rubio besando a la chica _"Solo espero que todo salga bien"_

* * *

Pov´s Sasuke

La mayor parte de mi vida la pase buscando venganza, culpando a inocentes y arrebatando vidas sin pensar. Me perdí en la oscuridad por mucho tiempo desde que era pequeño. Hasta que llegaron ellos, mis amigos Naruto y Sakura, los chicos que me enseñaron que había un pequeño rayo de luz a pesar de las más crueles adversidades y cuando al fin vi esa luz. Mi hermano Itachi, la persona que yo creí por mucho tiempo el asesino de mi clan, apareció.

Y me volví a sumergir en la obscuridad. Ahora cegado a todo.

Años después, ellos regresaron por mí, sacándome de la obscuridad de nuevo aunque tantas veces intente matarlos… intente matarla. Y aun así dándome cuenta de mi error, no regrese.

Hasta ahora…

Ahora me encuentro confundido, no es por venganza ni por ninguna otra razón que haya experimentado antes… bueno si la experimente una vez, con la misma persona que lo siento ahora.

No sé lo que sea, si es una amistad muy grande, incluso más grande que la del idiota de Naruto, o es un sentimiento que intente sepultar hace años.

Amor.

Solo sé que cada vez que estoy con ella mi mundo se vuelve tranquilo y los fantasmas de mi pasado poco a poco se van, sé que aunque no hable con ella porque estamos enojados o también con solo con verla de lejos mi mundo no se altera… y puedo ser yo.

Ahora voy de camino a mi casa, a _nuestra_ casa para arreglar las cosas con ella, no quiero estar peleado con ella, no quiero verla triste de nuevo… ya no.

– ¿Qué te parece? – escucho la voz de Sakura.

–Me parece perfecto, gracias– es la voz de un chico ¿Quién será?

Entro a la casa, supongo que Sakura está con algún amigo, así que solo entrare a saludar y me iré a mi recamara, pero cuando entro me llevo una sorpresa.

–Te quiero– escucho que Sakura dice y se perfectamente que no es a mí, porque:

.

Yo no soy el chico que la abraza.

No es a mí a quien le sonríe Sakura.

.

Y no es cualquier chico el que la tiene abrazada, es Neji Hyuga, uno de mis mayores rivales en combate y fuera de él. Y nuevamente siento esto que duele en el pecho, nuevamente estoy sintiendo celos. Y solo me limito a verlos abrazarse, pasmado, sin moverme.

–Sasuke, vino Neji a visitarme ¿no es genial? – al fin repara en mi presencia, pero no es como quería, no me sonríe a mí, solo a él y al fin me doy cuenta de una cosa.

Ahora sé que Sakura no solo es mi compañera, ahora sé porque siento celos, porque no quiero que este con otro, que le sonría a otro, que mire a otro, porque me duele que este con Neji aunque solo estén sentados juntos. Creo que después de todo si me estoy enamorando.

Y así al ver la sonrisa que brindaba Sakura cuando estaba con Neji y la sonrisa que brindaba cuando estaba conmigo, solo así me di cuenta de algo que siempre intente ocultar:

.

_Sakura es el amor de mi vida… y parece que la voy a perder._

* * *

**Fin del capitulo**

**Espero que les haya gustado :)**

**Sasuke al fin admitió lo que siente... aunque tal vez sea tarde D:**

**Akira ¿que tramara? :o**

**Sakura ayudara a Neji con Tenten pero ...¿Como?**

** NOTA: A lo mejor lo de Neji y Sakura no se entiende muy bien, pero es así Neji esta enamorado de Tenten (eso es obvio xD) y Sakura al ser su confidente intenta ayudarlo, por eso al final de todo se abrazan como agradeciéndole .. solo que Sasuke piensa otra cosa, ya que como hace poco que regreso no sabe que Neji y Tenten están "saliendo"**

**Reviews ¿? ... espero ver algunos chicas :D ... no me fallen ;)**


	11. Capitulo 11

**Hola chicos , aqui estoy con nuevo capitulo :)**

**Espero que les guste...**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios :3**

**Naruto no me pertenece...**

**Disfruten la lectura!**

* * *

_Sakura es el amor de mi vida… y parece que la voy a perder._

* * *

Pov´s Sasuke

–Hola Hyuga– es lo único que puedo decir, aun en estado de shock , no puedo creer lo que me acabo de dar cuenta al verlos juntos.

Yo si me enamore, me enamore de la chica a la que hace años despreciaba, de la chica que yo nunca mire cómo debería, y ahora después de tantos años estoy pasando lo que ella paso… ahora sé cómo se siente que te ignore la persona que más quieres.

–Uchiha – es lo único que me dice Hyuga, ese tipo, si no deja de abrazar a Sakura lo golpeare.

– ¿Qué haces aquí Sasuke? – me pregunta mi molestia, si porque será solo mía, no sé como pero le diré lo que siento.

– ¿No puedo llegar a mi casa?

–Sí, es solo que no te esperaba tan temprano– me dice– yo creí, que estabas con Akira– me dice y yo me sorprendo un poco ¿Enserio cree que salimos? ¿Akira? ¿Qué tiene ella que ver aquí?

–Sakura, Akira y yo no somos nada – se lo intento hacer entender, no quiero mal entendidos.

–Sakura, ya me voy, no le digas a nadie– escucho como el tarado de Hyuga se dirige a ella ...¿Qué no tiene que decir? ¿Qué están saliendo?

Aprieto mis puños, debo de controlar esto de los celos.

–Está bien, adiós– se dirige a él y le da un beso en la mejilla, ¡en la mejilla! Mas te vale que te largues Hyuga si no quieres que te mate, y para colmo él le sonríe…. Maldito seas, pienso furioso.

– ¿No son nada? – me pregunta Sakura – Ella no me dijo eso hace rato

– ¿Estuvo aquí? – le pregunte ¿Qué habrá dicho esa estúpida?

–Si estuvo aquí mejor dicho casi abre la puesta a patadas, se acercó a mí y me pregunto ¿Tu eres Sakura? , cuando le dije que si se acercó más a mí– hizo una pausa, se le notaba enojada– y me dijo la muy zorra "quiero que te alejes de Sasuke, él es mío" – la miro y la noto molesta, no sé si este así porque la chica vino y le hablo así o si sea porque ella me reclamo como suyo, espero sea lo segundo – ¿Puedes creerlo? – me dice incrédula.

– ¿Puedo creer que? – ya no estoy muy seguro de lo que me dijo, solo me limite a ver sus gestos durante su pequeño discurso.

–Que tu noviecita me haya amenazado– me dice furiosa.

–Ella no es mi novia Sakura – le digo por enésima vez ¿Por qué no lo entiende? … a menos que… – ¿Estas celosa? – le pregunto burlón y la veo sonrojarse.

–C-claro que no– me dice sonrojada a más no poder – como crees, yo no estoy celosa.

–Como tú digas– creo que no la tengo de todo perdida, parece que si esta celosa.

–Me voy a dormir– me anuncia acercándose a mi ¿Qué hará? –hasta mañana – acerca su cara a la mía y me da un dulce beso en la mejilla – que duermas bien– se separa sonrojada por lo que acababa de hacer. Y yo me siento en las nubes.

Creo que esto de estar enamorado, se siente muy bien.

Fin Pov´s Sasuke

* * *

La chica pelirosada se encontraba en su habitación preparándose para dormir.

–Si Akira y Sasuke no son nada ¿Por qué ella vino y lo reclamo? – se preguntaba la chica muy curiosa, ella los había visto besarse hace días y los amigos no se besan en los labios según ella– tal vez ella piensa que si están juntos, o que el si la quiere, pero no es así – sonríe– si Sasuke me dio explicaciones quiere decir que no están juntos – y no puede evitar sentirse feliz.

Ella nunca había sido de sentirse feliz por la desgracia ajena, pero si Akira que no le caía para nada bien, no estaba con Sasuke. Tal vez tenía oportunidad con él. Solo esperaba que el sintiera aunque fuera solo una parte de lo que ella siente por él.

"_Espero que el sienta lo mismo que yo_" piensa alegre antes de caer en brazos de Morfeo.

Mañana seria otro día.

* * *

–Maldita seas Haruno, apuesto a que ya le dijiste a mi Sasuke que te visite – susurraba una chica en su habitación, se encontraba mirando una imagen de Sasuke que había tomado cuando fue a la casa de Sakura.

–Solo espero que te apartes de el– volteaba hacia la ventana – si no, lo pagaras muy caro.

Sigue mirando hacia la ventana, pensando en la vida que podría tener con el pelinegro de tez blanca, no cabía duda ella se había enamorado de él, solo esperaba que no pasara lo mismo que con su amigo de la infancia, aquel chico del cual ella se enamoró, pero que todos decían que estaba obsesionada.

–Espero que no pase lo mismo– susurra quedamente perdida mirando las calles– y que tenga que eliminar a la chica que se interpone en mi camino. Como con Megumi, yo no quise matarla, yo solo le dije que se alejara de él. Pero no me hizo caso.

–Lástima que Kei presencio todo y como no quería testigos – suspiro – lo tuve que eliminar también. Pero ahora todo será diferente…

Porque ella desde que lo vio por primera vez lo reclamo como suyo, le daba igual si la chica pelirosada quería al Uchiha, ella estaría con su Sasuke.

Costara lo que costara.

* * *

Otro día llego y con esto nuevos sentimientos florecieron…

–Buenos días– saluda una Sakura recién arreglada a Sasuke y al equipo Taka que en esos momentos se encontraba en su casa.

–Hola Sakura – saludan todos al unísono, solo que cierto chico pelinegro se le quedo mirando con ternura, cosa que pasó desapercibida para todos menos para la chica Taka.

– ¿Y que cuentan chicos? – pregunta Sakura sonriente sentándose al lado de Sasuke – ¿Alguna novedad?

–Si – responde la chica de gafas – Suigetsu y yo – dice tomándolo de la mano a lo que el chico de dientes filosos sonríe – somos novios.

– ¡Felicidades! – exclama Sakura abrazando a Karin – me alegro mucho por ustedes.

–Sí, ahora ya tienes el camino libre – dice sonriente confundiendo a Sakura y logrando que el Uchiha la mire sonrojado.

Y así pasaron la mañana platicando…

* * *

–Tenten– susurraba un chico de ojos perlas, mirando a su chica entrenando con Lee.

–Neji– le habla Gai sensei– sigues tu

Por lo que el chico se acerca a Tenten, ahora le tocaba luchar contra ella.

–Esta vez no dejare que me ganes– le dice sonriente, logrando que el chico la mire perdido – así que prepárate.

Y ambos comienzan a luchar concentrados en la pelea, con excepción del chico que solo pensaba:

"_Espero que el plan de Sakura salga bien"_

* * *

"_Ahora si espero verlo" _ pensaba una chica pelinegra mientras se dirigía a la casa de su amor, de su Sasuke.

–Solo espero que no esté esa inútil– susurraba caminando apresurada, necesitaba verlo y aclarar las cosas ya– ya no sé si puedo seguir con esto de querer ser su amiga, o eliminar a todo el que me estorbe – decía refiriéndose a Sakura.

Pero lo que no sabía es que mientras Akira intentaba llegara a la casa de Sasuke, nuestros chicos sasusaku se encontraban fuera de la casa despidiendo al equipo Taka.

–Bueno entonces ya nos vamos– anunciaba Suigetsu con su auténtica sonrisa– Jefe, cuide bien a su chica– decía guiñándole el ojo a Sakura.

–Cállate pez– lo regañaba Karin, sabiendo de sobra que Sasuke y Sakura aún no se habían dicho nada– hasta luego chicos, nos vemos luego.

–Hasta pronto– es lo único que dice Juggo a los chicos que en estos momentos se encontraban sonrojados _"¿Su chica?/ ¿Mi chica?"_

Y así el equipo Taka se va, cuando justo en ese momento Akira llega notando como ambos chicos se ven sonrojados, por lo que la chica furiosa se acerca a ellos.

– ¡Te dije que te alejaras de Sasuke! –grita la chica furiosa acercándose a Sakura, que en esos momentos se encontraba sorprendida.

– ¿Qué te pasa? – pregunta Sakura quitándosela de encima– me dijiste eso pero no tengo porque hacerte caso, él es mi amigo.

– ¡Te odio! tú lo que quieres es quitármelo– grita la chica fuera de sus cabales, no permitiría que nadie le volviera arrebatar lo que quería – eso es lo que quieres ¡Quitármelo!

–Yo no te lo quiero quitar ¿Sabes porque? Porque ni siquiera es tuyo– dice la pelirosada celosa.

– ¡Te odio! – grita Akira y le da una cachetada a Sakura que la mira furiosa.

– ¡Akira! – Exclama Sasuke tomando la mano de Akira, ya que se disponía a golpear de nuevo a Sakura – recuerdas lo que dije, parece que no. Te dije que yo no quería nada contigo.

– ¡Sasuke no entiendes! Tú debes ser mío – grita la chica fuera de si – y tu – voltea a ver a Sakura – no te interpondrás en mi camino.

–No soy tuyo, jamás lo he sido y jamás lo seré – dice mirando de reojo a Sakura, que solo lo miraba sorprendida– ahora largo, ya no te quiero ver – la corre fríamente

–Se arrepentirán–sentencia Akira antes de irse.

–Está loca – susurra Sakura tocándose la mejilla – definitivamente está loca.

–Si, quien lo pensaría – susurra Sasuke y se acerca a la pelirosa – ¿Te duele el golpe? – pregunta tocándole la mejilla y la chica sonrojada solo niega con la cabeza – ven, te pondré hielo – dice antes de entrar con Sakura a la casa.

* * *

Pov´s Akira

Jamás me he sentido tan humillada, el la defendió, defendió a esa estúpida, la prefirió a ella… otra vez prefirieron a la otra. Noto como mis mejillas están empapadas estoy llorando, pero no es de tristeza, es de coraje. Ya me han quitado toda una vez pienso en Kei y esa niña estúpida a la que tuve que matar por zorra. Nadie se mete con lo que es mío, nadie.

–Cuídate Sakurita – susurre furiosa, esa chica me la iba a pagar – te lo advertí, pero no me quisiste hacer caso, así que ahora cuídate porque tu fin muy pronto llegara.

Estoy segura que amo a Sasuke más que a nada. Más que al mismo Kei que en su tiempo ame tanto. Ese chico que fue mi primer amor.

No me importa que esa tipa con sus aires de grandeza, con su cabello tan empalagoso y su sonrisa que me harta intente ganarme a mi Sasuke.

Porque estaba muy segura de una sola cosa, Sasuke iba a ser mío, no me importa si tengo que pasar por encima de esa chica o por alguna otra. Porque el solo iba a ser para mí.

"_Prepárate Sakura… pronto será tu fin"_

* * *

**_Fin del capitulo:_**

**_Karin y Suigetsu son novios :3_**

**_Neji aun no le puede decir nada a Tenten :/_**

**_Akira ya hizo de las suyas con Sakura_**

**_¿Creen que sakura estaba celosa?_**

**_¿No creen que Akira esta loca? Mato a su amigo y a su chica D:_**

**_¿Creen que le haga daño a sakura?_**

_**No se lo pierdan en los proximos capitulos!**_

**_Reviews ¿? - SASUKE IRA A AGRADECERLES DE MI PARTE ;)_**


	12. Capitulo 12

**_Mis queridos lectores despues de un pequeño bloqueo que logre superar ... aquí tienen el capitulo 12 del fic._**

**_Espero que les guste_**

**_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen_**

**_Disfruten la lectura!_**

**_Pdt: notas al final del capitulo :)_**

* * *

Pov´s Sakura.

Han pasado varios días desde que Akira nos amenazó a Sasuke y a mí. No sé qué pasa pero debo admitir que me da un poco de miedo y no debería tenerlo, ya que yo soy ninja y ella no lo es, pero no se hay algo en ella que me inquieta. Y sigo pensando lo mismo desde ese día: esa chica está loca.

– Buenos días Sakura– me saluda Sasuke en cuanto llego a la casa – ¿Dónde estabas? ¿No llegaste a dormir? – me pregunta y yo solo sonrió un poco, desde que Neji me conto cierta cosa estoy dispuesta a darle un poquito de celos a mi pelinegro. Solo espero que funcionen.

–Buenos días – lo saludo muy tranquilamente –No, no llegue a dormir, me quede con Neji – noto como su expresión cambia automáticamente a una de desconcierto.

– ¿Con Neji?

–Sí, con el – jamás había mentido con tanta tranquilidad, era obvio que no me quede con Neji, ya que él se encontraba en esos momentos arreglando "ciertas cositas" con Tenten. – ¿Te importa?

–Claro que no – me dice un poco sorprendido y ¿sonrojado? –Como me va a importar donde estés y con quien.

–Bueno, yo creí que…

–No, no me importa… yo, ya me voy – miro como voltea a verme antes de irse.

Soy yo o lo vi un poco ¿triste?

Creo que fue mi imaginación Si supiera que me quede con Hinata y que a estas horas cierta parejita recién formada ayer se encontraría muy feliz.

"_y todo gracias a mi"_ pienso satisfecha.

.

Fin Pov´s Sakura

* * *

Se encuentra un chico de ojos color perla y una chica de ojos color marrón abrazados debajo de un árbol. Se encontraban muy contentos ya que, al fin, habían admitido sus sentimientos.

–No puedo creer que Sakura se prestara para juntarnos – decía la chica sonriente – ni pensar que me la creí.

–Ella quiso ayudarme – le informo Neji a Tenten, no quería que guardara rencor alguno a su amiga.

–Y valla que nos ayudó – dice riendo la chica recordando lo que paso.

Flash back::::

Una chica pelirosada cuyo nombre correspondía a Sakura Haruno se encontraba platicando con Neji Hyuga, un chico que en esos momentos se encontraba muy nervioso y como no si hoy era el día en que se declararía a su chica de armas.

–Sakura ¿no puede ser otro día? – no quería admitirlo pero se moría de nervios – ¿Y si me rechaza? – le preguntaba angustiado.

–Neji, no pasara nada – le guiña el ojo al momento que lo toma de la mano – te dirá que sí, yo lo sé. Solo debes decirle lo que me dijiste a mí. Lo que ensayamos.

– ¿Puedo ensayarlo una vez más? – preguntaba el chico a lo que la chica con una carcajada asiente – bueno …Tenten – comienza mirando a Sakura a los ojos – me gustas y … no, no me gustas, te amo más que nada y quería saber si tu sientes lo mismo.

–Neji – se escucha una voz a lo que el chico voltea lentamente, era su Tenten y al parecer había escuchado todo. – ¿Te gusta Sakura? – bueno, no todo.

–No Tenten, yo...

– ¿Te gusta ella? Alguien que hace apenas unos meses comenzaste a hablar con ella – susurra volteando a ver furiosa a Sakura _"Creo que si se encelo" _pensó Sakura– Ella, que nunca ha estado cerca de ti como yo… ¡Ella! ¿Por qué ella? – toma a Neji por los hombros que en esos momentos se encontraba muy confundido – ¿No me ves a mí? ¡Yo te amo!... desde siempre te he amado.

–Tenten –susurra el chico abrazándola – Yo también te amo, solo que Sakura me estaba ayudando a decírtelo –dice volteando a ver a Sakura – estaba repasando lo que te iba a decir, pero creo que nada de lo que planee paso.

– ¿Es cierto? – pregunta Tenten volteando a ver a Sakura – ¿le ayudaste?

–Sí, y creo que yo ya me voy – no quería verlos muy melosos – los dejos solos, y no te preocupes Tenten no hay nada entre Neji y yo. – comienza a caminar pero es detenida por el ojiperla que le susurra algo haciéndola sonrojar.

Así la chica se va dejando sola a ciertos tortolos que tenían cosas que aclarar.

Al fin se formaba una gran pareja: _Neji y Tenten_

Fin Flash back::::

–Y ¿Qué le dijiste a Sakura? – pregunta una curiosa Tenten.

– Le dije algo que creo que ya sospechaban todos los de la aldea– al notar la mirada confundida de la chica aclara – le dije "Sasuke se puso celoso cuando nos vio juntos, no me preguntes como lo sé"

– ¿Enserio? Ahora que lo pienso yo también lo he visto diferente con ella – susurra pensativa Tenten

–Sí, y me gustaría ayudarla dándole celos al Uchiha.

–Claro – dice Tenten sonriente – entonces aun no deben sabe que estamos juntos– susurra abrazándose nuevamente a el.

–Aun no…– afirma el chico mirando cómplice a su novia.

"_Esto será divertido"_ pensaron los dos.

* * *

Una chica de cabellera negra cuyo nombre es Akira se encontraba en su habitación dando unos pequeños retoques a su "hermoso" plan. Se le notaba que llevaba días sin dormir, estaba demasiado pálida y ojerosa, señal clara que no se encontraba nada bien.

–Esto no debe fallar– susurra perdida – Es tan perfecto mi plan que no puede fallar, no debe fallar.

Tantas veces había soñado con hacer algo así. Acabar con alguien de esa manera.

–Llegaste justo a tiempo niñita – decía con un rencor hacia Sakura.

No entendía porque Sasuke no la quería, porque prefería a esa niña antes que a ella. Aquella chiquilla no era bonita, tampoco tenía un cuerpo escultural. Simplemente no entendía porque, en cambio ella, ella era perfecta, su cabello obscuro casi le llegaba a la cintura, mientras que a la niña sin chiste le llegaba solo a los hombros.

–Yo soy más hermosa que ella – le susurraba a una imagen de Sasuke, hace días que no se separaba de ella– ¿Por qué la prefieres a ella? ¡Porque! – gritaba enfurecida Akira.

Pero pronto acabarían sus dudas y sus preocupaciones…. Solo era cuestión de tiempo.

Solo tenía que esperar.

* * *

Pov´s Sasuke

No entiendo como la vida se empeña en hacerme pagar lo que hice ¿No le basto con enterarme que mi hermano si me quería? Claro que no. Ahora me quería quitar algo muy preciado para mí…

Me querían alejado de mi Sakura.

Y en manos de Neji Hyuga… mi gran rival.

Hoy me sentí pésimo al escuchar de sus labios que se quedó a dormir con él, quiero que ella me vuelva a hablar como antes, que vuelva a dirigirme sus sonrisas, su mirada que en un instante me quitaba el aliento…. Que me hacía suspirar. Y que lo sigue haciendo.

–Esto de los celos no me gusta – comento al aire, era cierto no me gustaba para nada estar celoso, ya lo he dicho muchas veces y lo vuelvo a decir– siento que en cualquier momento golpeare a cierto Hyuga.

–Tal vez solo deba dejarla ir– susurro después de un tiempo – después de todo ella sufrió mucho por mí, es mi turno de hacerlo. – pienso que lo mejor es dejarla por la paz y no molestarla más, dejar que sea feliz con quien ella quiera.

Me imagino en ese instante a Sakura con Neji y no me gusta la imagen, no me gusta, no quiero verlos y así comprendo algo más, aunque ya me estoy acostumbrando a darme cuenta de mis emociones. Que últimamente ya eran bien recibidas.

No quiero alejarme de ella.

Necesito estar con ella.

Tengo que estar con ella.

Volveré a conquistarla, no me importa lo que me cueste o si tendré que quitarme mi orgullo para lograrlo… ahora uno de mis objetivos más claros será conquistar a Sakura… y lo lograre porque después de todo:

_Un Uchiha nunca se rinde._

_"Claro que no me voy a rendir"_

* * *

**_Fin del capitulo_**

**_Ahora si los avisos..._**

**_Muchas gracias primeramente por leer este fic, jamas espere que tuviera esta aceptación, mil gracias ;) _**

**_Estoy pensando en una nueva historia pero aun no se si publicarla o no ¿Que dicen? ¿creen que este bien publicarla?_**

**_Me gustaría saber si creen que deba seguir haciendo historias,o ahí le dejo... es que no se si escribo bien o no :)_**

**_En fin..._**

**_Reviews ¿? _**

**_Sasuke ira a visitarlas;)_**


	13. Capitulo 13

**_Hola chicos y chicas que siguen este fic... nuevo capitulo :)_**

**_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen_**

**_Disfruten la lectura!_**

* * *

Pov´s Sasuke

Los Uchiha siempre hemos sido caracterizados por no rendirnos tan fácilmente en las situaciones que se nos presenten. Y esta vez no sera la excepción.

No se cómo reconquistare a Sakura. La primera vez lo hice sin proponérmelo, ella en ese entonces estaba coladita por mi ¿Pero, ahora que hare?

–Hey… ¡Teme! – escucho que me gritan, y apuesto que es el Dobe quien lo hace. Nadie se atrevería a decirme así, solo un rubio cabezota.

–Dobe– le digo a modo de saludo y el solo se me queda mirando fijamente, seguramente noto mi cambio de humor.

– ¿Qué te pasa? – me pregunta y yo solo lo miro sin interés – casi siempre cuando te digo teme me recibes con una patada – se queda pensativo –¿Qué paso con Sakura-chan?

–Nada, no pasó nada con ella– le digo un poco sorprendido ¿Cómo lo adivino? ¿Acaso soy tan obvio? Y creo que si lo soy porque solo se me quedo mirando irónico.

–Teme, te conozco– me dice serio pero a la vez burlón – sé que sientes algo por Sakura-chan, lo note hace tiempo.

– ¿Cómo lo notaste? – le pregunto, ya no sirve de nada ignorarlo. Necesito ayuda para conquistarla y quien mejor que su hermano para ayudarme.

–Eres tan obvio – me explica con cara sabelotodo – Todos los saben menos ella.

– ¿Enserio? – es lo único que atino a preguntar ¿Enserio soy tan obvio?

–Si teme, nunca has tratado a una chica como tratas a Sakura-chan… Tan dulcemente a tu modo.

–Cállate Dobe – le digo sonrojado… Maldito sea el amor

– ¡TE SONROJASTE! – me grita burlón y todos los que estaban a nuestro alrededor voltean a verme. Naruto eres un idiota. – bueno, ¿Quieres que te ayude con ella? – y yo solo asiento con la cabeza avergonzado.

–Muy bien– sonríe el rubio y prosigue– Debes de tratarla mejor, no usar tus monosílabos….

Y así nos encontramos Naruto y yo platicando, mejor dicho, el idiota hablando y yo solo escuchando.

Fin Pov´s sasuke

* * *

–Sakura ¿Cómo estás? – pregunta un chico ojiperla a Sakura que en esos momentos se encontraba de camino al hospital.

–Muy bien ¿y tu Neji? – contesta una chica muy quitada de la pena– ¿Cómo esta Tenten? – le pregunta picara a lo que el Hyuga se sonroja.

–Muy bien, ambos estamos muy bien – le dice sonriendo un poco, solo que al mirar hacia el otro extremo, hacia un parque para ser exactos su sonrisa se ensancha un poco más –¿Te puedo dar un abrazo? – le pregunta a una Sakura sorprendida – es para agradecerte por parte de ambos.

–Claro – dice la chica aturdida dejándose abrazar por Neji, sin tomar en cuenta que a unos pocos metros se encontraba un Uchiha mirándolos fijamente.

* * *

–Teme ¿Me escuchas? –pregunta un Naruto un poco cabreado, desde hace rato había notado que Sasuke no le hacia caso. – yo que te ando dando consejos y tú que…. Oh, ya comprendo– dice el chico al miraren la dirección donde Sasuke miraba. Neji y Sakura estaban abrazados.

–Sí, si te escucho – susurra bajando la mirada – dobe te puedo preguntar algo ¿Por qué siempre se empeñan en quitarme lo que más quiero?

–No lo se teme, tal vez porque la vida es así – lo mira y nota que el chico aun no deja de mirar a sus amigos –pero yo creo que sí estarán juntos ustedes dos – le sonríe– ambos se quieren.

–Ella no me quiere, cuando al fin me doy cuenta que la quiero... – susurra cabizbajo, después de tanto tiempo por fin estaba hablando desde lo más profundo de sus sentimientos – ella no me quiere.

–Si te quiere– susurra el rubio – y yo te ayudare para que te des cuenta y estés con ella – le dice decidido.

Su amigo creía no tener esperanzas con su amiga, él le demostraría que si las tenía.

* * *

La chica pelirosada se encontraba demasiado extrañada ¿Qué rayos le pasaba a Neji? Primero que nada el chico no era así de expresivo. Porque después de abrazarla la invito a comer, algo a lo que la pélirosada tuvo que decir no.

–Lo siento Neji– dice al momento de separarse de el – ¿Tenten no se enojara? – pregunta curiosa.

–Voltea para allá – es lo único que el chico le dice, por lo que la chica obediente voltea a ver dándose cuenta que eran observados, mejor dicho examinados por dos chicos. Naruto y ¿Sasuke?

– ¿Qué hace Sasuke allí? – se pregunta la chica por lo que Neji contesta.

– ¿No notas como nos mira?

En efecto ella si lo noto y eso fue algo que la dejo mucho más extrañada ¿Sasuke se notaba triste o solo era su imaginación? Definitivamente nadie estaba cuerdo el día de hoy.

–Si ¿Triste?

–Furioso también diría yo…

– ¿Pero porque nos mira así? –cuestiona la chica de ojos color jade.

– ¿No te has dado cuenta? – le pregunto Neji exasperado ¿Tan despistada era la chica?

– ¿De qué?

–Olvídalo – es lo único que dice Neji, ella se debía de dar cuenta sola– Olvídalo nada mas– le repite.

Dejándola aún más confundida.

* * *

Pov´s Naruto

Después de que el teme de mi amigo se fue, me quede allí un rato para hablar con Sakura ¿Neji y ella si andaban? Eso era lo que debía de saber, el teme de Sasuke estaba mal por ello. Y yo debía averiguar si mi hermanita seguía enamorada de él o su corazón había sido ganado por otra persona.

–Sakura-chan– la saludo unos instantes después que Neji se fue – ¿Cómo estás?

–Bien– me dice sonriente – ¿Y Sasuke no estaba contigo? –me pregunta al momento de sonrojarse. Eso es buena señal

–Si solo que él se fue…

–Con Akira – afirma con un tono de voz triste ¿Celosa hermanita?

–No, con ella no… ni siquiera le cae bien – le informo y ella vuelve a recobrar su alegría. Creo que si está enamorada de él.

–Ok ¿Con quién vas? – me pregunta Sakura y yo me quedo pasmado ¿Qué voy a decir?

–Voy con… ¡Hinata! , si con Hinata

–Bueno adiós – me dice y comienza a caminar rumbo al hospital, solo que yo la detengo y le pregunto:

– ¿Te sigue gustando el teme Sakura-chan? – por lo que la chica sonrojada al máximo me grita:

– ¡Naruto baka! ¡No lo grites! – y dándome un golpe se va…

Ahora si estoy seguro que mi hermanita sigue queriendo a Sasuke

* * *

Pov´s Sakura

Jamás había tenido un día más estresante como el de hoy. Justamente hoy Neji y Naruto se comportan extraños, uno señalando a Sasuke y el otro idiota preguntando si me gusta. Para colmo todos mis pacientes me fastidiaron de cierta manera, a quien se le ocurre venir solo por una astilla en un dedo. Ah y ese niño que siempre llora cada que lo voy a revisar…

Simplemente un día estresante.

Pero la ventaja que tengo es que ya voy de camino a mi casa, descansare un rato y…

Espera ¿Qué es eso? ¿Cómo que no puedo pasar? Claro hay un enorme letrero que dice no pasar, estamos en remodelación. Así que sin más que decir voy por otro camino más cabreada que nada.

Ya casi llego y veo unos chicos jugando, si esos mismos chicos que cada vez que regreso a casa me encuentro y me comienzan a gritar.

"Hola linda" "Sakura te amo" son sus típicos gritos y expresiones de todos los días, y para mi gran suerte me los tope aunque no fuera el camino que siempre tomo. Maldita suerte.

Camino más rápido y comienza a llover ¿Qué? ¿También esto? Mala suerte, mala suerte.

Creo que hoy no fue mi día…

Te odio día.

Te odio lluvia.

Te odio camino cerrado.

Odio a esos chicos.

Te odio Sasuke.

Por fin llego a mi casa, empapada y con un posible resfriado pero llegue al fin y al cabo. Busco a Sasuke con la mirada, hasta que lo encuentro en la cocina… preparándome un chocolate caliente.

–Creí que te enfermarías, por eso te hice un chocolate – es lo único que me dice al momento que pone la taza de chocolate en mis manos – espero que este bien hecho.

–Es delicioso, gracias – le digo al momento que tomo un sorbo del chocolate – no te debiste haber molestado – le digo sonrojada.

–No pasa nada– me dice y se sienta frente a mí – por lo que veo tuviste un mal día

Y así le comienzo a contar todo lo que pase. Claro exceptuando lo de Neji y lo de Naruto, ya que eso lo incluía a él. Le conté sobre mis pacientes, el camino cerrado, la lluvia, los chicos y al terminar mi relato su expresión era de burla total.

–Todo esto te paso – me dice burlón –valla día – me dice y se ríe suavemente.

Jamás lo había visto reír. Era… hermoso.

–No te rías– le digo fingiendo molestia –eres malo, ya me voy a bañar mejor.

–Sí, si no te enfermaras– me dice acercándose un poco a mí – y yo no quiero – se acerca más, y yo solo puedo respirar lentamente. Creo que está a punto de besarme, casi puedo contar sus pestañas…solo un poco más y… – que enfermes –termina alejándose bruscamente de mí, logrando que yo de golpe salga de mi ensoñación.

–Claro buenas noches– es lo único que le digo antes de irme con un único pensamiento…

"_¿Me quería besar?"_

_._

Y de repente el día ya no me pareció tan malo.

* * *

**_Fin del capitulo..._**

**_Gracias a ustedes por dejarme sus comentarios y por leer esta historia ..._**

**_En especial a :_**

**_saakuraa_**

**_MissNaruhina_**

**_Rossi Uchiha_**

**_KaRiina Uchiha_**

**_isabella haruno_**

**_Por darme su apoyo con sus comentarios y por seguir esta historia desde que comenzó :)_**

**_Muchas gracias a todos ;)_**

**_Ahora si ... algún Reviews para mi ¿?_**


	14. Capitulo 14

**_Hola chicos nuevo capitulo :)_**

**_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen_**

**_Disfruten la lectura!_**

* * *

Pov´s Sasuke

En cuanto la perdí de vista, solo atine en hacerme una pregunta ¿Acaso la iba a besar? ¿Enserio yo iba a hacer eso? Creo que si lo iba a hacer. Y en realidad ahora que lo pienso lamento no haberlo hecho.

En cuanto la sentí cerca de mí, empapada no pude evitar preocuparme de que enfermara, en eso no le mentí. Justamente prepare ese chocolate para ella, en cuanto unas pequeñas gotas cayeron ante mi vista esa tarde me dirigí a la cocina a prepararle algo.

Pero al verla de cerca tuve un impulso que casi le gana a mi autocontrol. Quise besarla. Quise probar esos labios que en esos momentos me parecieron lo más interesante, me parecieron tan apetecibles.

Afortunadamente me pude controlar porque, si la hubiera besado ¿Cómo hubiera reaccionado ella? ¿Me habría rechazado como yo lo hice tanto tiempo?

No quería admitirlo, pero me daba miedo saberlo.

–Porque si ella me rechaza no sé qué hare, no quiero volver a estar solo.

Fue lo último que dije antes de caer en un profundo sueño.

.

A la mañana siguiente y con un sueño "reparador", ya que la verdad a mitad de la noche me desperté pensando en ella de nuevo. Algo que últimamente ocurría muy seguido. Y como era de esperarse. Ya no pude dormir.

–Buenos días– saludo a la chica que no me ha dejado dormir desde hace días, la verdad si se merece ese apodo que le puse desde pequeños… molestia, porque en realidad si es molesta.

–Buenos días– ella me responde sin dejar de mirar su plato que en esos instantes se encontraba ya vacío– me voy al hospital, nos vemos.

Creo que Sakura me está evitando. No sé por qué ¿Sera por lo de ayer?

Fin Pov´s Sasuke

* * *

En cuanto Sakura salió de la casa, se fue rápidamente hacia el hospital. Con una sola cosa en mente:

"_Después de todo, creo que no le soy tan indiferente a Sasuke"_

Pensó la chica feliz, había llegado a esa conclusión, pues durante toda la noche estuvo pensando sobre el extraño comportamiento que tuvo Sasuke en cuanto ella llego. Jamás se había preocupado así por ella.

–Ahora que lo pienso, se comporta así desde que regreso a la aldea. –Susurra al momento que llega a su consultorio. Recordando unas ocasiones en que se comportó así.

–También cuando yo estaba con Neji, Sasuke nos miraba extraño – susurraba la chica – también con Akira, el me explico que no eran nada.

Porque ahora que se daba cuenta de todo eso. Si a Sasuke no le importara lo que ella pensara sobre el jamás le hubiera dado explicaciones.

–Incluso lo he notado triste

Al parecer lo que le dijo Neji ya no era tan descabellado. El tal vez si este celoso.

Y lo que le dijo Naruto tal vez lo pudiera lograr. Si ya lo espero por 10 años ¿Por qué no esperarlo un poco más?

* * *

Un chico de coleta se encontraba comiendo tranquilamente hasta que cierto chico pelinegro llega con él.

–Hyuga – dice sentándose a su lado, a lo que Neji sonríe un poco _"Tal y como lo espere"_

–Uchiha– dice el chico en forma de saludo sin quitar la vista de su comida, cosa por la que el Uchiha frunce el ceño al sentirse ignorado.

–Necesito hablar contigo y no quiero un no por respuesta.

–Claro solo dilo – el Hyuga aparentaba estar serio aunque por dentro tenía ganas de carcajearse frente al Uchiha. Era tan obvio lo que le iba a decir.

– ¿Qué tienes con Sakura?

–Tu qué crees que tenemos – dice Neji en forma insinuante notando como el Uchiha aprieta los puños "_Creo que jugare un poco más con tus celos" _piensa el chico divertido.

–No me importa lo que tengan según tú, solo aléjate de ella.

–Sasuke, Sasuke – se comienza reír un poco haciendo que el pelinegro se enoje cada vez más _"Solo está jugando conmigo" _piensa Sasuke furioso – ¿No entiendes verdad? ¿Tienes celos? ¿Piensas que te la quitare?

Es lo único que pregunta el Hyuga, haciendo que Sasuke se quede mudo ¿Cómo lo supo?

–Tus celos se notan a kilómetros Sasuke – dice Neji – Sakura y yo no tenemos nada, yo estoy con Tenten.

–Entonces ¿Por qué te comportas así con ella? – pregunta Sasuke con desconfianza ¿Amigos?

–Porque vi cómo te comportabas cuando yo estaba con ella, ya era hora que te dieras cuenta de lo que sientes. Todos lo sabían menos tú. – dice Neji sonriéndole un poco.

Todos se habían dado cuenta entonces de lo que el sentía. ¿Por qué nadie se lo dijo?

"_**Claro que si el Dobe te dijo" **_fue lo único que escucho de su cabeza.

Claro que sí, el Dobe siempre se lo insinuaba pero el jamás quiso admitirlo _"Dobe, creo que después de todo no eres tan idiota" _

"_**Claro que no, nosotros somos más idiotas que él, que no darnos cuenta de lo que sentíamos…eso si es de bakas"**_ otra vez esa vocecilla en su cabeza, solo que nuevamente Sasuke la volvió a ignorar concentrándose nuevamente en Neji.

–Entonces todo era una clase de lección– no fue una pregunta.

–Tómalo como eso, una lección – dijo Neji – solo que dile rápido, no eres el único interesado.

Fue el último comentario que el chico dijo antes de seguir comiendo. Así que el Uchiha se dirigió a su entrenamiento.

* * *

Pov´s Sasuke

No puedo creer que Neji se haya dado cuenta antes que yo de lo que sentía por Sakura.

Incluso se dignó a darme celos, haciéndome creer que él estaba interesado en ella. Cosa que logro, porque si, lo admito. Me puse muy celoso.

Menos mas que ya todo estaba aclarado y que yo nuevamente tenía el camino libre. Solo que algo me dice que no soy el único interesado en ella, tal y como Neji me dijo "hay más interesados".

Pero no los voy a dejar.

Era extraño después de todo Neji ya no me parece tan malo.

Incluso me cae bien– pienso antes de irme a entrenar.

.

.

.

.

Después de un arduo entrenamiento, y de haber dejado llorando al Dobe comencé a caminar. Últimamente he agarrado esa costumbre, después de entrenar me voy a caminar.

Así que como siempre hago comienzo mi camino por el parque, no sé por qué pero me da tranquilidad estar allí. Mirar a los demás aldeanos comprar sus alimentos y platicar con los demás. Creo que la molestia en verdad me está cambiando inconscientemente.

Aunque bueno, la tranquilidad me duro muy poco, porque de lejos logro distinguir una cabellera negra que hace tiempo que no veía.

–Hola Sasuke

Me saluda la chica, no sé pero hay algo en ella que no me agrada.

–Hmp Akira – es lo único que le digo en modo de saludo comenzando a caminar. Y como era de esperarse la chica me sigue.

– ¿Puedo platicar contigo? Es importante – me dice la chica seria y yo solo le digo que sí.

Dejándome guiar por ella. Quien sabe a dónde me llevara.

El camino fue de silencio absoluto yo solo me limito a ver la nada y ella me mira de reojo a mi. Como me fastidia que haga eso ¿Cuándo comenzara a hablar?

–Quiero ser sincera contigo– comienza Akira, hasta que habla – Me gustas y no me daré por vencida.

Hay va con ese tema de nuevo ¿Qué no entiende que no me gusta? Ahora sé que solo me gusta Sakura.

–Akira – comienzo a decirle con toda la paciencia que puedo – no me gustas, no sé dónde sacaste esa idea pero es errónea.

–Yo sé que aún no te gusto, pero si me das tiempo te enamorare… estoy segura.

¿Aun? ¿Es enserio? Esa chica cree que puede enamorarme, si Sakura que fue mi amiga, mi compañera de equipo lo logro después de 10 años ¿Cómo lo haría ella?

–Entiende, no habrá ningún tiempo… entiende Akira. No te quiero – espero con eso hacerla entender, pero al parecer solo la enfurezco.

– ¡Si me querrás! – me grita histérica – ¡tú me debes de quererme! ¡Debes de estar conmigo! ¿Qué no lo entiendes?

–No estaré contigo Akira, no me gustas, no te amo.

– ¿Hay alguien más verdad? ¿Quién es la que roba tu sueño? –me pregunta alterada.

.

Al parecer quieres saberlo Akira, así que te lo diré.

–Si hay alguien – le digo, ya no me importa que ella lo sepa o que alguien más lo sepa, después de todo es la verdad – ¿Quieres saber quién es? Es Sakura Haruno, la chica que aquella vez abofeteaste, aquella chica que defendí de ti, es ella, ella es la persona a quien yo amo.

Listo lo dije, admití que estoy completamente enamorado de la molestia de mi equipo, de Sakura Haruno.

Al parecer a Akira no le pareció lo que dije, porque justo cuando termine ella me comenzó a golpearme y a gritarme completamente fuera de si.

– ¡Te arrepentirás! ¡Te odio! ¡LA ODIO!

–Akira tranquilízate – intento alejarla de mí, esta chica sí que estaba fuera de sus cabales.

– ¡No me tranquilizare! – me mira furiosa – Puede que ambos se quieran, que quieran estar juntos. Pero créeme Sasuke que no los dejare. No me pasara lo mismo que con Kei y Megumi, ahora no seré tan descuidada. Nadie me quitara lo que es mío, entiendes Sasuke ¡Nadie! Y tu Sasuke, tu eres mío y pronto lo vas a entender – me mira directo a los ojos antes de irse corriendo.

Si definitivamente, esta chica si está loca. – pienso mientras la veo irse.

* * *

Pov´s Akira

¿Cómo que ama a esa tipa? El debería estar enamorado de mí, eso sería lo que tendría que pasar.

He sido la mayor parte de mi vida el centro de atención, los chicos siempre se peleaban por mí, incluso Kei lo hizo en su momento, lástima que cuando yo lo quise el ya no me quería a mí.

–Esto no puede estar pasando, el debería estar enamorado de mí. No de ella

Menos mal que ya estaba hecho mi plan, solo debía llevarlo a cabo. Y claro dentro de muy poco seria eso, dentro de muy poco.

–Sasuke te arrepentirás de haber dicho eso

Pero ahora que lo pienso, esta chica es ninja ¿Cómo le hare para que no me ataque?

–Megumi no lo era ¿Cómo le hare con Sakura?

En cuanto llego la pregunta, llego mi respuesta

¡Claro! Ahora que lo recuerdo conozco a una persona que me puede dar justo lo que necesito, el mismo me dijo que eso lo utilizo en una ocasión.

.

Flash Back

Durante el tiempo en que estuvieron investigaciones sobre lo sucedido con Kei y Megumi, yo me tuve que esconder en una aldea muy lejos de la mía. No quería que me encontraran.

Allí hice amistad con un ninja retirado su nombre era Daiki, el me enseño muchas cosas sobre el arte ninja aunque lo que más me llamo la atención fue cierto veneno que me mostro una tarde.

–Esto, Akira, es un veneno capaz de debilitar al mejor shinobi del mundo –le comento mientras contemplaba el frasco en sus manos – una sola gota de esto y estará débil por horas, yo lo utilice una vez para matar a mis enemigos en una misión.

Un veneno interesante.

Fin Flash Back

.

Ese viejo me tiene que ayudar, después de todo yo fui su única compañía durante años.

Ese problema ya lo tenía resuelto.

Muy bien dentro de poco todo comenzara. Prepárate Sasuke – Susurre – porque cuando la veas en el suelo, sin vida. Sabrás que solo deberás estar conmigo.

Fin Pov´s Akira.

.

.

Porque Sasuke sin saberlo, había cavado la tumba de Sakura al admitir sus sentimientos.

.

.

* * *

_**Fin del capitulo**_

_**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios:**_

_**saakuraa: ya vez apareció Akira de nuevo ( aun no la mato :P), es que andaba planeando su malévolo plan. Y también Sasuke al fin admitió sus sentimientos... solo que tal vez Sakura pague por eso :s**_

_**sakurita-luz: Hola nueva lectora! Me alegra mucho que te guste el fic :) ...sobre eso de actualizar, es casi todos los días, bueno intento actualizar seguido si no es de un dia para el otro es al siguiente seguro :)**_

_**isabella haruno: Sakura ya no es tan despistada ;)**_

_**KaRiina Uchiha: ME alegra mucho que te guste la historia :). y Al parecer Sakura ya se esta dando cuenta :)**_

_**Seguramente actualizare mañana mis queridos lectores**_

_**Gracias por leer!**_

_**Ahora si: Algún Reviews ¿?**_


	15. Capitulo 15

_**Hola chico nuevo capi :)**_

_**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, esta historia si :)**_

_**Disfruten la lectura!**_

* * *

Toda Konoha se encontraba en plena quietud, al parecer la paz reinaba en la aldea.

Excepto por cierto chico que parecía intranquilo en estos momentos, había algo que no lo dejaba en paz.

Aunque el chico intentara parecer indiferente a lo que una pelinegra le había dicho no podía.

Esa chica lo había amenazado. No solamente a él, sino que también a Sakura.

–No sé por qué ciento que al decirle a Akira que amo a Sakura pasara algo malo – se queda pensativo – creo que cometí un error en admitirlo frente a ella. Esa chica está loca ¿Y si le hace daño a Sakura? – se preguntaba muy preocupado.

Si algo le llegaba a pasar a su Sakura.

Él no se lo perdonaría nunca.

–No, nunca me lo perdonaría – susurraba mientras caminada de regreso a su casa.

Quería ver a Sakura.

* * *

– ¿Le dijiste todo? – preguntaba una castaña muy enojada a un chico de ojos perlas – ¿No habíamos quedado en que le darías celos? ¡Quién te entiende Neji!

–Sí, se lo dije… es que si lo hubieras visto, echaba chispas cuando me vio. Y cuando le insinué que yo andaba con su chica. Fue muy cómico verlo.

–Bueno, entonces está bien – dijo la chica mientras lo besaba – entonces ¿cómo reacciono?

–Lo hubieras visto – dijo el chico mientras miraba a Tenten – le falto poco para echarme el chidori

Definitivamente si el chico no se le declaraba a su amiga en estos días…..entonces es un idiota.

* * *

Pov´s Sasuke

Llegue a mi casa desde hace horas y aun no llega Sakura, se supone que ya debería de estar aquí. Solo fue al hospital, no debería de tardarse tanto. Estoy preocupado, muy preocupado.

Tengo un extraño presentimiento desde que deje a Akira, y siento que tiene que ver sobre Sakura.

Tal vez este con Hinata o con Ino– es lo primero que pienso para quitarme esta preocupación, pero desecho la idea rápido volviendo a preocuparme aún más que antes.

Hinata, Ino y Naruto se habían ido de misión.

– ¿Por qué no llegara?

Definitivamente algo andaba mal ¿O ya hasta paranoico salí?

Seguramente es eso porque en cuanto vi que la puerta de entrada hizo ruido corrí hacia allá, cosa que Sakura noto.

– ¿Te sientes bien Sasuke? – me pregunta y yo no puedo más con mi vergüenza.

¿No podía ser más obvio?

–Sí, me siento bien – le dijo aparentando frialdad – solo quería ver quien era.

– ¿Esperabas a alguien? – me mira curiosa.

– ¡No! Yo solo,… bueno –me resigne– me preocupe por ti – admití mirando hacia la pared intentando ocultar mi ahora sonrojado rostro.

Cuando decidí que mi sonrojo estaba lo suficientemente desapercibido mire hacia donde estaba ella. Podría jurar que en esos momentos la cara de Sakura era un poema.

–Te- te preocupaste por mí – dijo muy sonrojada y sonriente a la vez.

–Si

Rayos estos sonrojos ya me están hartando.

Aunque bueno al sentirla tan cerca de mí, poder oler su cabello, tocar un poco su piel tan suave como la imagine, aspirar ese delicioso aroma. Por ello, me sonrojaría y diría cosas como aquellas todos los días.

Tal vez no sea muy claro, pero bueno, la cosa era que ella, en estos momentos:

Me estaba abrazando.

–Gracias – me dice sonriente.

– ¿Por qué?

–Por hacerme saber que te preocupas por mí– me dice volviéndome a abrazar– que soy importante para ti.

Jamás me había sentido así. Tan tranquilo, solo con ella así me siento.

Tal vez sea un buen momento para decirle lo que siento.

Si lo hare.

–Sakura – le hablo y ella se deshace del abrazo dándome a entender que tiene mi atencion– me gustaría decirte algo muy importante.

–Dime

Es ahora o nunca.

–Yo bueno…solo quería decirte que – animo ¡tú puedes! Solo es declararse ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser? –q-ue que en este tiempo yo…

– ¿Si?

–Y-yo…. – dilo– ya me voy a dormir ¡buenas noches!

Prácticamente salgo corriendo de allí.

Cobarde, definitivamente doy un cobarde.

Bueno mañana le diré.

–Eso espero

* * *

Pov´s Sakura.

.

¿Qué le pasara a Sasuke? Esta demasiado extraño, casi podría decir que se puso nervioso conmigo.

Pero una cosa si es buena en esto:

¡Admitió que se preocupa por mí!

–Bueno, mañana será otro día – susurro mirando hacia donde Sasuke prácticamente corrió.

¿Qué habrá querido decirme?

* * *

La mañana siguiente llego con aparente calma y lentitud, aunque para cierto chico no del todo.

Después de todo tendría que decirle a una chica sus sentimientos, puede que el fuera un Uchiha pero en cuanto a sentimientos se tratara él era un tonto.

No sabía cómo ni que decirle a la chica…. Sus pensamientos estaban en blanco.

–No puedo llegar y decirle "Sakura te amo" no, no y no – se decía el chico buscando a Sakura por toda la casa – al parecer salió.

No sabía qué hacer.

–Tampoco puedo llegar y decirle "Sakura se mi novia" se vería como orden y no quiero eso.

Así que el chico decidió practicar frente a un espejo, que mejor manera de expresarse que imaginándosela en frente.

–Sakura, me gustas…. No, no tan breve.

.

–Sakura se mi novia…. no, mucha orden.

.

–Sakura, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida y…. No, ¡Demasiado cursi!

.

Después de varios atentados en contra del espejo y de unos cuantos insultos hacia él, el chico por fin pudo decir lo que sentía.

.

–No soy bueno diciendo lo que siento Sakura – comenzó el chico mirando al espejo fijamente – tú lo sabes muy bien, pero en este tiempo me has cambiado, has hecho a un chico más sociable y con más sentimientos. Por eso, gracias a ti me di cuenta de algo que ignore por mucho tiempo…. Me gustas Sakura, te he amado desde siempre y hasta hoy lo puedo decir.

.

Ese era el discurso perfecto solo esperaba podérselo decir.

Aunque sí pudo decírselo a un espejo….

.

Con ella no habría tanta diferencia ¿o sí?

* * *

La mañana paso volando y la tarde por fin llego y cierta pelirosada que salía temprano del hospital se dirigía muy campante a su casa.

.

Ignorando por completo que era observada por cierta pelinegra.

"Pronto será tu fin y yo por fin seré feliz" pensaba la chica con un coraje profundo mientras veía caminar a Sakura.

* * *

–Muy bien, pronto llegara y le dirás lo que sientes – se repetía el Uchiha por milésima vez, es lo mismo que se decía desde la mañana.

Ya ansiaba que llegara y así poder decirle todo lo que por años había ignorado.

Quería decirle un Te amo, él te amo que tanto se merecía.

–No importa que suene cursi, es la verdad.

Pensó el chico mientras terminaba la comida que le había preparado a la chica _"seguramente estará hambrienta"_

Aunque la preocupación, esa misma preocupación que anoche sintió al no ver a la chica regresaba. Pero con más fuerza que antes.

– ¿Qué sucede? ¿Le pasara algo malo? – se preguntaba angustiado.

.

Ya no le importaba si le decía lo que sentía o no, solo quería que la chica llegara.

* * *

Mientras que el chico angustiado la esperaba, Sakura se encontraba mirando los hermosos paisajes que su aldea tenia.

Ignorando completamente a una chica que solo esperaba la oportunidad perfecta para llevar a cabo su plan.

Y esa oportunidad llego justo cuando Sakura se internó en las calles más vacías de la aldea.

–Hola Sakura

Cosa que Akira no desaprovecho.

– ¿Akira? ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntaba la chica sorprendida.

-Cumpliendo mi amenaza, acabare contigo… tal y como le dije a mi Sasuke – decía la chica mientras que se acercaba lentamente a ella.

–Crees que podrás conmi… ¿Qué pasa? – susurraba la chica mientras que sentía como sus piernas no le respondían

–El plan perfecto ¿No crees? Sabía perfectamente que intentarías atacarme así que previne la situación con un pequeño veneno que fácilmente lo puse en la bebida que te mande.

– ¿Pusiste cómo? – preguntaba la chica cayendo al suelo. Ahora que recordaba una enfermera le había llevado un té "_Maldita"_

– ¿Sabías que hay personas que te odian en el hospital? Eres demasiado confiada

Decía la chica sonriente mientras se acercaba a una débil Sakura, en esos momentos el veneno hacia estragos en su cuerpo.

–No me puedo mover – intentaba decir la pelirosada aterrada.

Esa chica si estaba demente y ella ahora no podía defenderse.

–Muy bien Sakurita – decía mientras la golpeaba en la nuca dejándola inconsciente al instante – comenzaremos con el show.

Y cargando a una Sakura inconsciente, Akira borro cualquier rastro de su reciente plan.

.

"_Ahora si a divertirme…. Créeme Sakura me suplicaras por tu vida"_

* * *

_Fin del capitulo_

_Akira tiene a Sakura! D: ¿Que le hará?_

_bueno chicos como ven este fic ya esta llegando a su fin, así que me gustaría compartirles una idea que últimamente no me deja en paz xD_

_El fic próximo se llamara:_

**_Un deseo no deseado..._**

_Han pasado dos años desde que Sasuke Uchiha regreso a la aldea, logrando que konoha este en completa paz y quietud..._

_Una misión comenzó todo... una pelea comenzó todo... un deseo comenzó todo._

_Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno últimamente se pelean por todo y esta vez no es la excepción bueno solo que esta pelea les cambiara la vida por completo:_

_– DESEARÍA QUE TE OLVIDARAS DE MI!_

_– YO QUISIERA NO HABERTE CONOCIDO NUNCA!_

_Al parecer su deseo se hizo realidad..._

_–¿Disculpa quien eres tu?_

_–¿Sakura-chan no recuerdas al Teme?_

_..._

_–Recuerdo que hice cosas, pero no se que sucedió en realidad._

_..._

_–Sakura fue mi culpa que perdieras tus recuerdos._

_..._

_–!Te odio! !Gracias a ti no recuerdo mi vida! ¿Porque tuviste que estar en todos mis recuerdos? !TE ODIO!_

_..._

_–¿Hay alguna solución para esto?_

_–Si, si la hay _

_–Cual es?_

_"La solución esta en su corazón"_

_Fin de la reseña :)_

_Que les parece? ¿La publico?_

**_Pero bueno algún Reviews para este capitulo ¿?_**


	16. Capitulo 16

_**Hola chicos nuevo capi :)**_

_**Solo faltan dos para el final ;(**_

_**Los personajes de Naruto no me pretenecen, esta historia si**_

_**Disfruten la lectura!**_

* * *

Pov´s Sasuke.

Llevo varias horas esperándola y algo no está bien. Por más que intento quitarme este presentimiento no puedo. Hay algo que me inquieta en demasía y definitivamente sé que no es bueno.

¿Y si le pasó algo?

No, Sakura sabe cuidarse sola, ella misma me lo ha hecho entender y no tengo porque dudarlo.

Miro el reloj de nuevo. Ya han pasado dos horas desde que debía regresar.

Bueno no me queda nada más que esperar a que llegue y darle la regañada de su vida.

Por preocuparme demasiado.

Fin Pov´s Sasuke.

* * *

Un chico de ojos color perla se encontraba en su habitación. No sabía porque pero también se encontraba un poco inquieto, intentaba saber porque se sentía así. Pero la única imagen que se le venía a la mente en un instante era la de su amiga…

.

Sakura.

–No sé qué me pasa – susurraba el chico mirando hacia la ventana, seguramente pronto llovería –hay algo que no cuadra aquí ¿Por qué no dejo de pensar en Sakura? ¿Y porque no dejo de tener este extraño presentimiento cada vez que pienso en ella?

Había algo extraño aquí…

–Lo peor de todo es que yo nunca me equivoco con mis presentimientos – se podía decir que Neji Hyuga tenía un buen sentido para eso– y más si son mis amigos.

Solo esperaba que por esta vez….

Estuviera equivocado.

* * *

Pov´s Akira.

Llevo un rato buscando un buen lugar para poder llevar a cabo mi gran plan. Busco el lugar mas alejado del bosque y al fin lo encuentro. Aquí nadie escuchara ni los más ruidosos gritos que cierta chica que tengo cargada podría emitir.

Ya tengo la chica. Y no fue tan difícil como pensé. Solamente tomo del te que le mande y callo rendida.

Pobrecita sigue dormida, como me gustaría acabarla ya. Pero no primero tengo que hacerla entender que el Uchiha es mío, mío y de nadie más.

Quien creería que cierta enfermera me ayudaría inconscientemente en mis planes….

Flash Back:

Me encontraba escondida entre algunos estantes que había en el hospital. Tenía que encontrar la forma perfecta y el momento indicado para darle el te a Sakura. Solo que no sería tan fácil.

Hasta que cierta persona llego como caída del cielo…. Al parecer todo está a mi favor el día de hoy.

Era rubia y de unos expresivos ojos verdes, en cierto momento me recordó a Sakura y también le quise dar del te…. Maldita hasta me hace alucinar, definitivamente tengo que acabarla ya.

–Hola amiga – la saludo saliendo de mi escondite y ella solo me mira sorprendida – ¿te pueo pedir un favor?

–Claro –me contesta.

–¿Le podrías dar esto a Sakura- san? – noto como me mira con desconfianza – es que hace días me salvo la vida y quisiera agradecerle con esto – digo mostrando el te.

–Claro yo se lo doy– noto que de inmediato su rostro se relaja y toma el te sonriente –deja se lo llevo.

–Claro y gracias – le digo sonriente y la veo irse.

Pobre ilusa ni pensar que ya eres cómplice de un crimen.

Fin flash back

Miro a la pelirosada durmiendo plácidamente, seguramente el veneno que le puse en el te durara unas horas más.

Mientras tanto…. seguiré mi plan.

No sabes lo que te espera….Sakura-chan.

Fin pov´s Akira

* * *

Pov´s Sasuke.

Está bien ya no entiendo nada, Sakura debería de estar aquí hace 4 horas… ¡4 horas!.

Esto ya es demasiado.

Comenzare a buscarla –pienso antes de salir de la casa, miro al cielo y noto que pronto lloverá, que extraño hace rato estaba soleado, muy soleado.

Tal vez sean mis nervios… o tal vez solo yo.

¿Por dónde comienzo?

–Por el hospital – digo y salgo corriendo hacia allá.

.

.

.

¿Cómo que no está? Según las palabras de la enfermera, ella salió desde hace horas, no lo puedo creer ¿A dónde habrá ido?

Tengo que pensar:

¿Neji? Con él no está.

¿Naruto, Hinata e Ino? Ellos siguen de misión.

¿Sai? ¿Ese chico raro que pinta aquí?... definitivamente con él no debe estar, y no son celos.

.

Bueno tal vez si lo son.

La cosa es ¿Dónde estará? Tengo que encontrarla y que mejor manera que….

Rastreando su chakra.

.

.

.

–Ayúdame Karin – si estoy aquí frente a ella, una chica que en estos momentos se encontraba solo tapada con una sábana.

Creo que la interrumpí de algo con Suigetsu.

–¿Qué quieres? – me pregunta furiosa y yo solo atino a informarle todo sobre Sakura.

Con cada palabra que sale de mis labios se le comienza a notar más preocupada. Ahora estoy seguro que me ayudara.

–Entra, voy a vestirme

Y yo solo entro un poco incómodo por lo que esos chicos dejaron pendiente.

Al parecer lo dejaron pendiente en la sala.

¿Por qué? Simple porque estaba cierto chico semidesnudo mirándome sonriente.

–Ojala que Karin no se tarde…

Fin Pov´s Sasuke.

* * *

Una chica comienza a abrir los ojos lentamente, hasta que pudo enfocarlos en la obscuridad que poco a poco comenzaba a llegar.

– ¿Qué pasa aquí? V pregunta una chica pelirosada logrando apreciar cierta silueta, hasta que abre los ojos desmesuradamente al darse cuenta quien era.

"_Akira… esa maldita ¿Dónde estoy?"_

–Hola saku – saludaba una chica que en esos momentos aterraba a Sakura, y no era por nada la mirada de esa chica, de Akira en esos momentos estaba irreconocible _"Se ve hambrienta de sangre" _pensó la chica de ojos jade asustada, ya había visto esa mirada una sola vez….En unos ojos muy reconocibles para ella…. Sasuke Uchiha.

– ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?

–Simple…. Para matarte.

Fue lo único que dijo la chica acercándose más a Sakura, que en esos momentos la miraba completamente en trance.

.

"_Alguien que me ayude… aun no me puedo mover"_ pensó la chica angustiada mirando como Akira se le observaba peligrosamente con una sonrisa sádica…. Y una katana en las manos.

–Te hare sufrir.

Susurra antes de dejar la katana lejos de ella y golpearla fuertemente en el estómago.

– ¡Akira! C-calmate –un golpe tras otro y la chica aún no se calmaba –por favor – susurra sin aire la pobre pelirosada.

–Ahora sin tus jutsus y esas cosas no puedes defenderte ¿Eh?

–No me puedo defender porque me tienes amarrada aquí ¡Idiota! – grito la chica al momento de recuperar el aire cosa que logro que Akira la callara con una bofetada.

–Cállate estúpida…. Tú fuiste la que comenzó todo, no quisiste dejar a mi Sasuke

– ¡Él no es tuyo! ¡Entiende loca! –otra bofetada.

–Él es mío… y te lo hare entender– exclama Akira al momento de sacar un kunai de sus ropas y encajárselo a Sakura en un costado.

– ¡Agh!

Al parecer el efecto del veneno anterior no se había ido por completo de su sistema, causando así dificultades a la chica incluso dificultades de ver a Akira "_Maldita tipa"_

– ¿No te puedes mover? Pobrecita – se bufaba Akira liberando a la chica de su amarre.

–S-si puedo– susurraba Sakura intentando moverse en vano…. Ahora incluso tenía dificultades para respirar.

– ¿Qué l-le pusiste al k-kunai? –preguntaba Sakura inquieta mientras se intentaba levantar, todo era en vano siempre volvía a caerse…. estaba demasiado débil, dándose cuenta que el kunai no era del todo normal.

–Lo notaste…. Es veneno niña, pero no cualquiera este si es letal.

–E-eres u-una ¡A-agh!

–Gracias linda yo también te quiero – decía Akira al momento de volverla a patear. Dejando sin aire a Sakura.

.

Ahora Sakura estaba sola, sin defenderse era una presa fácil.

–T-te las i-ingeniaste bien.

–Claro que si, después de todo soy yo.

.

Golpe tras golpe. Tal vez Akira no era ninja pero con eso que le había dado a Sakura la había dejado fuera de combate.

Ahora lo único que podía hacer Sakura era soportar los golpes y el veneno que poco a poco hacia estragos en su cuerpo.

.

Solo tenía que esperar que alguien llegara a rescatarla o que Akira tuviera compasión.

.

"_Creo que no saldré viva de esta"_ pensaba la chica con un inmenso dolor.

* * *

Pov´s Sasuke

En cuanto Karin se vistió, nos dirigimos a la aldea para rastrear el chakra de Sakura.

.

Cada vez me preocupaba más.

–La encontré– me dijo Karin, por lo que sentí un alivio intenso cosa que rápido se pasó al ver la expresión de mi compañera.

Al parecer Karin se había dado cuenta de algo que no iba bien.

– ¿Dónde está? – le pregunto.

Por lo que Karin me da las indicaciones y yo me lanzo hacia allá lo más rápido que puedo.

Definitivamente algo va mal–pienso poco antes de llegar.

Y me doy cuenta que todos mis presentimientos fueron ciertos, mis preocupaciones no fueron en vano al notar cada vez que me acercaba más hacia donde estaba…

.

Que el chakra de Sakura se hacía cada vez más débil.

.

Fin Pov´s Sasuke

* * *

**_Fin del capi..._**

**_Si chicos solo faltan dos ;)_**

**_Apenas acabe este comenzare con el de Un deseo no deseado ... al perecer si les agrado._**

**_Nuevamente gracias por sus comentarios ;)_**

**_Reviews para mi ¿_**?


	17. Capitulo 17

_**Hola chicos nuevo capi :)**_

_**Los personajes de Naruto no me pretenecen, esta historia si**_

_**Disfruten la lectura!**_

* * *

Pov´s Sasuke

Tengo que llegar rápido, mientras más cerca estoy de ella más me preocupa.

¿Porque?

Simple, su chakra estaba demasiado débil y eso me preocupaba, si su chakra bajaba solo un poco más ella…. Ella:

.

Moriría.

.

.

No puedo permitirlo, definitivamente no puedo, se supone que mientras Naruto no estaba yo debía protegerla, mantenerla alejada de todo lo que la pudiera dañar…incluso de mí.

Pero simplemente no pude, no pude protegerla de mí porque me enamore de ella, pero tampoco la pude proteger de alguien que la quisiera dañar…

Que la quisiera dañar –pienso.

Justo como ahora.

Mientras miro el camino que cada vez se hacía más tenso. Al parecer el cielo sienten mi estado de ánimo, sienten que ella está en peligro, porque mientras más me acercaba a mi Sakura.

El cielo se nublaba cada vez más, tal parece que llovería.

Solo espero que si llueve no sea a causa de lo que tanto me temo.

–Que no sea tarde por favor…

Fin Pov´s Sasuke

* * *

Mientras Sasuke llegaba al rescate de su amada, una hokage se encontraba en su despacho mirando unos documentos y tres botellas de sake que la esperaban desde hace tiempo.

–Más misiones que revisar – suspiraba la rubia – haber, Naruto y las chicas ya deberían de haber llegado hoy…. Seguramente se les hizo tarde.

La misión donde se encontraba el rubio no era tan difícil de todos modos, solo era llevar unos documentos a una aldea vecina.

–Muy bien ahora…¿Qué sucede? – pregunta un poco enojada ya habían interrumpido su tan esperado encuentro con ciertas botellas de sake.

–Buenas Tsunade-sama –saludaba Gaara, la cabeza principal de la aldea de la arena.

– ¿Cómo has estado Gaara?

–Muy bien, solo que venía por unos documentos, no podía traer a mi gente por ellos, es que son muy importantes.

–Entiendo…Disculpa Gaara ¿Sabes cuál es el nombre completo de Akira? Es una chica que acaba de venir de tu aldea, es pelinegra y ojos color…. ¿Qué sucede? –pregunta preocupada al ver la expresión de Gaara.

–Disculpe Tsunade-sama pero no conozco a ninguna Akira en la aldea y nadie de allí ha venido hacia acá, excepto yo.

– ¿Enserio? –Preguntaba la hokage – entonces ¿Quién es esa chica? – se preguntaba preocupada

…

* * *

Pov´s Sasuke

Por fin, después de unos minutos que me parecieron eternos llego, se encontraba en lo más interno del bosque, así que entro a la escena rápidamente para ver a Sakura. Pero con lo que me encuentro, solo atine en quedarme perplejo.

No puedo dar crédito a lo que veo, no puedo sentir un dolor más grande al verla allí, en el suelo aún no se si esta inconsciente o si…

No quiero ni pensarlo.

A simple vista se notan sus heridas y un pequeño charco de sangre que me preocupa. Solo quiero ir allá y llevarla al hospital. Y eso es lo que me dispongo a hacer, hasta que veo a la persona que la lastimo:

Akira.

.

Después de todo no eras más que una estúpida y una demente.

–Akira – digo con furia contenida, ahorita lo que me importa es llevarla al hospital…. Mi Sakura no se ve bien.

–Hola amor. – me sonríe y me causa una furia más grande.

Debes controlarte Sasuke, contrólate.

– ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿Por qué la dañaste? – le pregunto en cuanto tomo a Sakura en brazos, me da miedo revisar su pulso. Ni siquiera puedo notar si respira.

Solo atino a abrazarla y cerrar los ojos con impotencia al notar su cuerpo mallugado.

Maldita Akira.

–Bueno, se metió con lo que es mío y no lo podía permitir – me contesta tranquila y eso me enfurece más.

– ¿Crees que por hacerle daño yo estaría contigo? Definitivamente estas mal, con esto lo único que lograste es que te odie más…porque créeme intento controlarme para no matarte.

–Porque no lo haces si quieres matarme – me dice sorprendida y yo solo atino a mirar a Sakura con ternura.

–Porque ella está aquí – le digo mientras acaricio su cabello que en estos momentos tenia manchas de sangre –No te matare porque ella está aquí, aunque lo merezcas.

–P-pero e-ella, Sasuke yo te amo – dice desesperada.

–Pero yo no – sentencio – no te amare nunca ¿Si me llegara a enamorar de alguien más también atentarías contra ella? – la veo asentir – entonces estas mal, porque a ti nunca te querré ¡entiéndeme! – le grito dispuesto a salir de allí, los ambus se encargarían de ella.

– ¡No tú no te iras! Te quedaras conmigo con debiste hacer en un principio

Yo no aguanto más esa chica proclama morir, solo atino a recostar a Sakura en el césped –Aquí estarás segura – le digo, como si fuera a escucharme.

–Te odio Akira –le digo mientras la agarró del cuello bruscamente – ¿no lo entiendes? ¡Te he aguantado mucho! Si hubieras hecho eso hace unos años, al momento de mi llegada tu hubieras muerto – me mira aterrorizada – de una forma muy cruel, con estos ojos – activo mi Sharingan – te hubiera matado en un instante – la suelto del cuello y ella solo me mira asombrada.

–S-sasuke…

– ¿Qué ganabas con hacerle daño? ¡Que! – golpeo un árbol partiéndolo al instante, ella me mira asombrada y yo ya no puedo más.

.

No le hace daño, no puedo hacerle daño aunque allá atacado a Sakura.

Ya no tengo ánimos de nada, ni siquiera de matarla.

Porque sin Sakura… yo ya no quiero vivir.

Fin Pov´s Sasuke.

* * *

–No es de allí ¿Entonces quién es? –Pregunta Tsunade a Gaara – ¡Shizune! ¡Trae unos ambus!, buscaremos a cierta chica.

En unos pocos minutos 4 ambus llegan al despacho de la hokage.

–Buscaran a Akira, ella no es de Suna como decía…. Encuéntrenla rápido, siento que ella es peligrosa.

Y ve como los ambus desaparecen en un instante.

Solo esperaba que aquella chica no haya hecho nada.

* * *

–Tu cariño…

–Mi cariño nunca lo ganaras, te digo una cosa, si en realidad me amaras me hubieras dejado ser feliz con ella –dice el Uchiha cabizbajo.

–Y-yo…"_Kei"_ pensaba la chica al recordar la mirada que le había dado cierto chico antes de morir _"Son las mismas palabras"_

– ¡Si me amaras como dices no hubieras herido lo que más quiero! –grito sacando un kunai y poniéndoselo en el cuello – ¡No me hubieras quitado mis ganas de vivir! – aprieta más el agarre del kunai y lo acerca a ella, haciendo que pequeñas gotas de sangre caigan.

– ¡No me mates! – suplicaba aterrada la chica –¡Kei no me mates!

– ¿Qué? –se preguntaba el chico confundido.

– ¡Kei te amo no me mates! ¡Lamento haber matado a Megumi! ¡Lo lamento!...

.

Y el Uchiha solo se limitaba a preguntarse ¿Qué rayos le sucedía a la chica?

* * *

Pov´s Sasuke

¿Qué le pasa? ¿Por qué llama a un tal Kei?

–Sé que no debí matarlos ¡No me mires así! – espera, no me grita a mi…. Está mirando detrás de mí, suelto el agarre y volteo hacia atrás…. Sin encontrar nada.

¿Akira que tendrá?

–Y-yo debí de morir envés de ustedes – noto como toma una katana que se encontraba en el suelo.

Por lo que atino a tomarla de los hombros, esa chica está loca.

–Akira, reacciona Akira – se merece más que la muerte pero quiero que este en sus cinco sentidos, si se llega a matar.

– ¿S-sasuke? – noto como reacciona y me mira con asombro y culpa.

Esta arrepentida de lo hizo.

* * *

Pov´s Akira.

–Y-yo debí de morir envés de ustedes – miro hacia dos chicos que me miraban furiosos. Si, eran Kei y Megumi, y venían por mí solo faltaba una última cosa.

Quitarme la vida.

–Akira, reacciona Akira – Noto que me llaman y reacciono de repente, Kei y Megumi se fueron, solo esta Sasuke. Recuerdo lo que hice, yo ataque a Sakura.

Y estoy arrepentida.

Hace unos instantes estaba completamente segura de lo que iba a hacer.

Matar a Sakura y quedarme con Sasuke.

No sé qué me llevo a hacer esta tontería. Ahora me doy cuenta porque la ataque, Sasuke se parece a Kei y Megumi tiene los ojos parecidos a los de Sakura.

Por eso intente matarla. Yo me merezco lo peor.

–Lo siento Sasuke ¡LO SIENTO!

Comienzo a llorar dándome cuenta de lo mal que estaba. Y de que muy pronto pagaría, se perfectamente que él no me matara, pero yo si me matare.

Le hice daño a la persona que el amaba, no sé si la mate ¡No pude matarla!

La miro y una culpa muy grande se apodera de mi ¿Yo hice eso? Tal parece que sí.

–Lo lamento, dile que lo lamento–le suplico, aunque sé que no se escuchara.

–Díselo tú

–Yo no estaré aquí más– el me mira confundido – ya no más….no volveré a hacerles daño.

Aunque creo que la mayor parte del daño me lo hice yo.

Por pensar en algo que nunca seria. Por querer algo que en realidad no quería.

Y por dañar a alguien que pudo ser mi amiga.

–Díselo por favor, espero que sean felices – digo tomando la katana con la que momentos antes intente matar a Sakura, creo que hará una mejor tarea en mí. En quien se lo merece.

Le hago una señal para que vaya con ella, no quiero que me vea así. En cuanto noto que va con ella y la abraza con tanto cuidado siento que se me rompe un poco el corazón ¿Por qué nadie me puso querer así?

Recuerdo a kei y los momentos que pase con él. Ahora que lo veo jamás nos vimos bien juntos.

Como Sakura y Sasuke se veían

Tomo firmemente la katana, no puedo dudar, la acerco lentamente cerca de mi vientre, así será más lenta mi muerte.

.

Se perfectamente que debo sufrir.

Y hundo profundamente la katana soltando un grito de dolor. Noto como poco a poco la sangre baña mi ropa y como rápidamente se me corta la respiración.

Hecho una última mirada antes de irme, se perfectamente que ya voy a morir, observo como Sasuke me mira y como mantiene a Sakura firmemente agarrada. Mi corazón se rompe de nuevo, como desearía que alguien me tratara así.

Que me protegiera.

Con las últimas fuerzas que me quedan le sonrió, diciéndole que todo estará bien, que ella se repondrá y serán felices.

.

Porque así debe de ser – pienso antes de dejarme guiar por muchas sombras en la obscuridad.

Fin Pov´s Akira

* * *

Notando como una chica pelinegra lentamente terminaba con su vida, el Uchiha solo podía abraza a Sakura.

Aun no quería notar su pulso.

–No te vallas

En ese mismo momento varios ambus y la hokage llegan al bosque, topándose que esa aterradora escena.

Una Sakura en brazos de Sasuke y una Akira muerta.

– ¡Sakura! – Corre la hokage hacia donde estaba la chica – ¿Qué le paso?

–Akira

Dice el chico dándole a Sakura y volteando a ver a una akira muerta. Vio como Tsunade se llevaba a Sakura, seguramente al hospital y como los ambus levantaban a Akira y se la llevaban.

Dejándolo solo, solo y perdido.

Dentro de poco se sabría si su Sakura se podría recuperar o si nuevamente la soledad lo volvería a abrazar.

–No quiero estar solo – decía mientras comenzaba a llover – no quiero estar sin ella.

Poco a poco pequeñas gotas caían al suelo al parecer el cielo lloraba.

Al igual que él.

.

–Vuelve a mi Sakura… – hipaba con los ojos bañados en lágrimas.

Hace tanto que no lloraba, se volvía a sentir tan solo….como aquella noche.

– ¡Quiero que estés conmigo! ¡No me dejes solo! ¡SAKURA!

.

Solo esperaba que la vida no se llevara nuevamente lo que más amaba.

.

Porque seguramente… no lo podría resistir.

–No puedo vivir sin ti.

.

* * *

Fin del capitulo ;(

Este fue el capitulo mas largo me parece... y el que mas me costo hacer jaja

Falta un capitulo para el final :(

Gracias por sus comentarios :)

Reviews ¿?


	18. Capitulo 18

**_Hola chicos, este es el ultimo capitulo :(_**

**_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, esta historia si_**

**_Disfruten la lectura!_**

* * *

.

.

Pov´s Sasuke.

Todo es demasiado confuso. No sé cuándo ni a qué hora llegue aquí. Lo único que recuerdo fue una a Sakura moribunda, una Tsunade preocupada y a mí, llorando como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Ahora estoy en un lugar que nunca me ha agradado, no estoy consciente de nada, solo de mis manos manchadas de sangre seca que seguramente le pertenece a Sakura.

.

Mi Sakura.

.

El haberla visto allí, tirada en el suelo sin moverse, fue lo más doloroso para mí. No se cómo lo hare si no despierta, si Sakura se….

¡No, ella tiene que despertar! – intento convencerme.

Esperando que Tsunade salga para decirme lo que pasa.

Si ella vivirá o si… finalmente moriré junto con ella.

* * *

Pasan algunas horas, lo que probablemente yo siento que es una eternidad. Ni Tsunade ni alguna otra enfermera sale para darme noticias de ella.

Estoy desesperado.

Neji llega en ese momento y me mira con lastima, apuesto que no es fácil ver a un Uchiha así.

Derrotado por la vida y con el alma en un hilo.

–Ella estará bien – me dice y me abraza, cosa que yo correspondo, sé que somos rivales pero en ese momento necesito un amigo y Naruto sigue de misión.

–Solo espero que por esta ocasión tengas razón Neji.

.

En verdad lo espero.

* * *

Tsunade llega unas cuantas horas después, Neji y Tenten están conmigo, y yo no tengo manera de agradecerles lo que están haciendo, porque sin que ellos lo sepan.

Me sirven de apoyo.

–Sasuke– me mira la hokage al momento de su llegada, se le nota preocupada.

–Hmp ¿Cómo está? – es lo único que le digo, ella sabe perfectamente lo que quiero saber.

.

En cuanto le hago esa pregunta ella mira al suelo conteniendo las ganas de llorar.

Y yo siento que mi alma se va de nuevo.

La perdí, perdí a mi Sakura.

.

La perdí para siempre.

.

Fin Pov´s Sasuke.

* * *

En una habitación, algo lejana de las demás, se encontraba cierta chica un tanto peculiar.

Sus cabellos de un tono rosado se encontraban esparcidos a lo ancho de la almohada que sostenía su cabeza. Detrás de sus parpados ahora cerrados, se escondían el más hermoso color jade y unos pares de ojos expresivos. Su piel ahora pálida, seguía poseyendo aquella textura suave que al tocarla hacia que a cierto pelinegro se le erizara la piel.

Era una belleza pura, atrapada entre cables y aparatos que regulaban su respiración.

Su pausada respiración.

Parecía aquella princesa sumergida en un sueño profundo esperando que su príncipe llegara.

.

Un príncipe que en esos momentos se encontraba destrozado en la sala de espera.

* * *

– ¿M-murió? – preguntaba el Uchiha con un hilo de voz.

Aun así esa noticia lo destrozara, necesitaba saber si la chica seguía con vida.

O a partir de ese momento los cuidaría desde otro lugar.

– ¿Murió? ¿De dónde sacaste eso Uchiha? Ella está viva – decía la hokage con unas pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos – está débil, pero vive.

El chico no lo podía creer ¿Su molestia aun vivía? ¿Se quedaría siempre con el? Esa noticia le quito un gran peso de encima. Al parecer el destino si los quería juntos.

La vida les daría una segunda oportunidad.

– ¿Puedo verla? – pregunta el chico ansioso.

–Ya te habías tardado, anda ve – dice sonriente la hokage.

El chico con una pequeña sonrisa voltea a ver a Neji que solo le da una mirada de aprobación.

Por lo que el Uchiha se dirige a su habitación, con un corazón fuera de sus cabales y unos nervios insuperables.

Ahora si le tenía que decir.

* * *

Pov´s Sasuke

Entro a su habitación sin hacer ruido alguno, no quiero que aun despierte.

Necesito saber que decirle, necesito verla para decirle lo que siento, aunque antes de eso la dejare dormir un rato.

Por lo que me dispongo a observarla.

Su cabello rosado, un color tan peculiar ¿Cómo puede ser que a alguien le quede bien ese color de cabello? Aun no lo entiendo, y se que no lo hare. Solo sé que a ella se le ve muy bien.

Sus ojos, que en estos momentos se encontraban cerrados. Ya quiero verme reflejado en aquellos orbes esmeraldas que con tanto anhelo me miraban.

Sus labios, tan carnosos. Que desee probar desde la primera vez que la vi. Lo admito desde los 12 años.

Aunque ahora solo quiero verla despertar.

Y mi deseo se cumple en ese preciso instante, porque sus ojos lentamente se empiezan a abrir.

Trago saliva y se me olvida todo lo que le iba decir.

.

En cuanto ella me miro a los ojos.

.

Fin Pov´s Sasuke.

* * *

Pov´s Sakura.

.

Abro los ojos de repente, estoy segura que alguien está aquí.

No sé dónde estoy y eso me preocupa. Miro hacia mi alrededor en cuanto me acostumbro a la luz en mis ojos, así me doy cuenta que estoy en un hospital.

Estoy viva, Akira no me mato.

Miro hacia un lado de la camilla en la que estoy postrada y me llevo una gran sorpresa.

Sasuke Uchiha está allí, mirándome.

Y yo no puedo hacer más que devolverle la mirada.

Fin Pov´s Sakura.

* * *

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunta curiosa la chica del cabello rosado.

La curiosidad la mataba ¿Qué quiere de mi'?

– ¿No puedo estar cuidando a mi compañera? – el chico se siente un poco mal por sus palabras, porque en cuanto la chica escucha baja la mirada cabizbaja.

– ¿Qué sucedió con Akira? ¿Arreglaron todo?

–No, ella murió – al mirar a la sorprendida chica añade – se mató.

–S-se mato

–Sí y me dijo algo – el chico pensaba en lo que Akira le dijo antes de morir.

– ¿Qué?

–No sé si pueda decirlo, mejor lo demostrare.

Toma temeroso el rostro de la chica, bajo la mirada sorprendida de la Haruno, que en ese momento su mente se encontraba en un completo caos _"Me va a besar, ¿Me va a besar?"_

–Sakura yo….

No completa la frase, ya que en esos momentos corto la distancia que lo separaba de sus labios y le robo un beso.

Un beso en que el, temeroso por la respuesta de la chica, inicio lentamente y al no notar la respuesta de la pelirosa, con más vergüenza y dolor que antes poco a poco se separó.

Un solo beso. Uno que a ambos le robo el aliento. Aunque la chica no lo demostró.

–Comprendo – dice el chico cabizbajo, había rebajado su orgullo en vano.

Sakura ya no lo amaba.

–No, no comprendes– el chico levanta la mirada y nota que la chica sonríe amargamente– te espere mucho tiempo y ahora me besas ¿A qué estás jugando?

–No juego a nada Sakura – sinceridad ante todo – solo te demuestro que no puedo vivir sin ti.

– ¿Q-que?

–Enserio Sakura, se perfectamente que no se expresarme – la toma de las manos – pero lo diré, el verte allí con Akira, pensarte muerta… fue mucho para mí, no quería vivir sin ti.

–Sa…

–No me interrumpas – tapa con cuidado la boca de Sakura con su dedo – me di cuenta de que te quiero, que te quiero más que nada, que me puse celoso de Neji y que durante años no lo quise admitir, no quise admitir lo que sentía.

–Te amo Sasuke– lo interrumpe la chica sonriente.

–¿Después de tanto?

–Después de días, meses, semanas y siglos si es necesario…yo siempre te amare– le sonríe la chica.

–Yo también Sakura, siempre te he amado y siempre te amare.

.

Dijo el chico Uchiha antes de besar nuevamente a su chica, porque ahora era su chica.

.

Solo le faltaba algo por hacer.

–Sakura ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

–Claro que si

.

Adiós soledad….bienvenida sea la felicidad.

* * *

Años después….

.

.

_Mañana soleada…_

_No, así no comenzare esta vez. _

_Sé qué hace mucho tiempo me olvide de ti, y debo de decir que lo siento mucho._

_La última vez que escribí fue cuando añoraba el regreso del famoso Uchiha Sasuke, ese fue el día que cambio mi vida…porque si regreso._

_Para lograr lo que tengo ahora me enfrente a penas, tristezas, alegrías y a una loca llamada Akira._

_Pero finalmente mi amor gano. Nuestro amor gano._

_Te puedo decir que finalmente soy feliz, estoy casada y tengo una pequeña de tan solo 1 año llamada Mikoto…en honor a la madre de mi esposo._

_Aun soy ninja médico, la mejor sin alardear. Aunque ahora me dedico también a mi familia y a todo lo demás…como por ejemplo ahora dando por cerrada una parte de mi vida._

_Mediante este libro._

_Dudo mucho que te vuelva a escribir, porque según yo, esto lo usaría solo cuando me sintiera triste, solo que esta es una excepción, entre tantas cosas encontré este libro y quise terminar mi narración._

_Una cosa más antes de irme._

_Si alguna vez preguntas que fue de mí: la famosa kunoichi Sakura Haruno, te dirán una cosa._

_._

_Su nombre ya no es Sakura Haruno, su nombre ahora es Sakura Uchiha._

_._

* * *

**_Este es el fin de esta historia ;(_**

**_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y por haberla seguido desde sus inicios._**

**_Posiblemente el jueves suba la de "un deseo no deseado"_**

**_En fin... _**

**_Algún__ Reviews ¿?_**


End file.
